Sleigh Ride! by Preston J Richardson!
by pres27
Summary: Sleigh Ride which is based off from that Classic Christmas song about a beautiful woman named Dooreen Blanc who started to become assistant manager at this Metropolitan Life Insurance office building in New York City, and helps out and befirends a sweet young man who just graduated from college to work with Dooreen and her friends until some other girl named Geri turns against him.


Sleigh Ride: by Preston J. Richardson

Once upon a time in New York City in December, the holiday season was up. The kids are out playing in the snow building snowmen, riding on sleds, and everybody else was doing their Christmas shopping for the families. Driving her car to the Metropolitan Life Tower to work for the life insurance newsletters was an attractive, beautiful, pretty, and sexy woman with olive skin, high cheekbones, long beautiful hair, and a beautiful voice named Doreen Blanc with a smile on her face getting ready to start another day at her job with her friends, plus she's rich and famous in New York City. She parked her car to the parking lot near there, head over to the door, then to the elevator with other people to the twelveth floor, her work number is 1214, it's an office studio room for the newsletters. Everybody is glad to see Doreen and wished her Happy Holidays, Doreen was glad to see everyone back and wished them the same thing. One of her friends is another beautiful girl named Geri McGail went over to Doreen to wish her a good morning.

Geri: Good morning, Doreen, and Merry Christmas!

Doreen: Well good morning, Geri, and the same to you!

Geri: I've got a Christmas riddle for you.

Doreen: What's up?

Geri: What do you call three guys that say bah humbug to Christmas?

Doreen: I don't know. What do you call them?

Geri: The Three Scrooges! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Doreen: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you made that up yourself?

Geri: I sure did. I've got plenty of ideas like this for our newsletters because I make the comics.

Doreen: And you do a very great job with your comics, Geri.

Another friend of Doreen and Geri's comes to work smiling happy to see them again on her weekend flight from England was another beautiful blonde haired woman was Laurie Michelle Spinnaker.

Laurie: Hello, you two smiling beauties!

Doreen & Geri: Well hello, smiling beauty!

Doreen: How's the party business in England?

Laurie: It was great! London, England was really good to me this weekend. I've been disc jockeying, teaching all the British crowd how to party!

Geri: Wow, Laurie! You must have had a really great time over there.

Laurie: I always have great times when I party.

Doreen: So have you found a boyfriend yet while you're down there in England?

Laurie: Nope, but I did get a lot of names, addresses, phone numbers, and emails from both guys and gals.

Doreen: Well that's a start.

Laurie: I am still bi-sexual, plus, I wouldn't forget about any of you guys because you're my friends.

Doreen: And you're our friend too, Laurie.

Geri: You bet you are our friend. And we always enjoy working with you, Laurie.

Suddenly, a beautiful black woman, tall, slim, pretty with high cheekbones, and African skin came to the girls. Her name is Leslie Salas, she was especially glad to see Laurie and the rest of the girls with a smile on her face.

Leslie: Yo, what's up, Boo?!

Laurie: (snapped her head with a smile.) Leslie! (And they both hugged each other.) How have you been, sexy?!

Leslie: Girlfriend, I've been doing out of sight! How was your trip to London?

Laurie: It was awesome! In fact, I had a great ol' time!

Leslie: Well girl, I'm glad you had a great time over there. (And to Doreen and Geri.) And how are you lovely ladies doing?

Doreen: We're doing great, Leslie!

Geri: Yes, we are doing great this year.

Doreen & Geri: How about you, Leslie?

Leslie: Y'all, I'm doing great! See what I'm saying, Boo?

Doreen: We know exactly what you're saying, Boo.

Geri: So did you have a good weekend, Leslie?

Leslie: I sure did. I did all of my Christmas shopping after Thanksgiving and last week. Now I don't have to worry about it anymore. I am free.

Doreen: (slapped her right cheek real hard across her face.) UMM! You did all of that real fast? Wow! You are ahead of me! I still have more to go because I have a great big family.

Leslie: So do I.

Geri: I still have a whole lot more to go too. And on top of that, I have to get my boyfriend something for Christmas as well. Which sort of reminds me, I need to call him after work today.

Leslie: What do you need to call him about?

Geri: He asked me if I'm free this Friday night because he wants to take me out to dinner, and to go see a play called "A Christmas Carol." So I don't want to blow my only chance so I must call him.

Laurie: Hey, you gals, here comes the boss.

Leslie: Uh-oh, the boss is coming?

Doreen: Well let's get to work, everybody before we get yelled at.

Everybody: Right!

So everybody went back to work where they belong because the boss went walking in. He's a fifty seven year old man with a grey suit and a black tie. His name is Richard Waters. He wants to see everybody working and not loafing. He went to Doreen's office first. He knocked on her door, Doreen opened it up, and said good morning to him.

Doreen: Good morning, Mr. Waters. Seasons Greetings.

Richard Waters: Hello, Doreen. Happy Holidays. You know, I've been watching you every step of the way.

Doreen: You have, sir?

Richard: Yes. You've always wanted to be a manager, right?

Doreen: More than ever, sir.

Richard: How would you like to be my assistant manager of this business?

Doreen: You're promoting me as manager?!

Richard: Yes I am.

Doreen: (trying to get a hug from the boss, but Richard pushed her away from him.) Wow! Thank you so much, Mr. Waters! You don't know how much this means to me!

Richard: Uh, no hugs please, Doreen. That's against my policy.

Doreen: I'm sorry, sir, but I'm just way too excited to be assistant manager! When do I start?

Richard: You start right now.

Doreen: Oh, thank you so much, sir!

One day, a fine young man came to Metropolitan Life Tower to 1214 the room number named Vincent Mole, a sweet, smart 21 year old guy who just graduated from New York State College with a big smile on his face, and now he's ready to work in the big leagues. He made it to the room, and punched in on time. He thinks he'll find new friends in the new workplace, but too many people didn't like him. When Vincent walked by, a lot of people looked at him funny with very angry looks. They were all ticked off with his smile, and had problems with his overhigh standards, all except a gay guy working in the business with a beard, moustache, and a hairy chest. But little did Vincent know that this gay guy started flirting with him going "Damn, this guy is sexy!" Vincent just looked at his new office, and it is great. Then Richard Waters the boss tapped Vincent on his left shoulder, Vincent turned around, and Richard welcomed him.

Richard: Welcome aboard, Vincent.

Vincent: Thank you, and you must be the boss Mr. Richard Waters.

Richard: Yes indeed. (Then Doreen Blanc walked by to meet Vincent Mole.) And this is my assistant Doreen Blanc.

Doreen: (shook hands with Vincent.) Hi, you're Vincent Mole, are you?

Vincent: Yes I am. And you're the beautiful Doreen Blanc. Nice to meet you.

Doreen: Nice to meet you too, Vincent.

But even Geri and Laurie didn't like Vincent either, all except Doreen Blanc and Richard Waters.

Vincent: Are one of you going to show me around the place and teach me a lot of things I need to know?

Richard: Yes, Doreen is going to do these things for you while you're both here.

Doreen: And I'm sure me and you are gonna be close buddies because you've got such a handsome gorgeous smile on your face, Vincent.

Vincent: Thank you, Doreen. I like your smile too. I've never written a newsletter for anybody before. But I've written a lot of high school and college news on papers.

Doreen: Well it's the same thing. Only more exciting than a barrel of monkeys. You'll love it, Vincent.

Vincent: It's not hard, isn't it?

Richard: No, of course not. It's real easy. Don't worry, everybody gets nervous on their first day on the job, even us bosses.

Doreen: And this is my first time being manager. And I still get nervous doing this.

Meanwhile, Geri and Laurie started looking at Vincent funny with angry looks as well. They were telling rumors to each other behind Vincent's back, and that's bad.

Geri: That guy is not so cool.

Laurie: He's a gay nerd. He's up to something very bad. I would not go out with a guy like him. He needs to marry his mother, stepsister, and a guy with a beard, moustache, and a hairy chest because he's a cartoon character!

Geri: He's got too many overhigh standards, a very nasal voice, and he doesn't look too brainly! He's an ogre I tell you!

Laurie: He's crazy! And why is Doreen Blanc showing him around when she's not supposed to a geeky monsterous dog around? What does she see in him? That's stupid!

Geri: Well we don't see anything good with that geek! We see a lot of bad things in him, whoever his name is! Doreen shouldn't show him around! She needs to show him a thing or two! I don't like this one bit! Doreen is supposed to be our friend!

Laurie: Well we'll talk to Doreen about this, and keep her away from that Mr. Happy go lucky crazy cartoon. She's supposed to only like the bad boys this year, and beyond!

Soon work was over, everybody goes home now. Vincent heads over to the Church of Transfiguration at Pell Street near Columbus Park to start his quiet time, reading his bible, then praying to God to help give him strength, and to find new friends including a girlfriend who will treat him swell and give him an adventure he always wanted. So Vincent sits in one of the seats by himself, reads his bible, then prays to God about things.

Vincent: Father in Heaven, even though I've moved here from St. Louis, Missouri with my parents, and I graduated from New York State because I only had a few friends in college, I need plenty of friends at my job, around the city, and in my neighborhood in my new street in New York City, along with a beautiful girl who I can share my life with, have an adventure, someone who's sweet, nice, kind, polite, caring, sharing, charming, friendly, funny, honest, truthful, well educated, financially stable, smart, talented, intelligent, submissive, understandable, rich, famous, outgoing, way cool, and she's got to have a great big family.

But when Geri McGail came to the church getting ready to read her newspaper, she didn't like the way Vincent prayed. She thought that Vincent is stealing her plans away from her with his overhigh standards. So she rolls the paper up rushes over to Vincent, and bashes him across the head with it real good and hard, and Vincent shouted "OW," and turns around!

Vincent: Is there a problem here, Miss?!

Geri: Yeah, as a matter of fact, there is! Why were you getting your hopes too high on my dreams?!

Vincent: I was not getting my hopes too high on anybody! I was in a middle of a prayer, and you just interrupted me by hitting me in the head with that newspaper!

Geri: (angry.) You were getting your hopes too high on my personal business! I CAUGHT YOU, YOU CREEP!

Vincent: (got up angry.) I don't know what you're talking about, young woman! And how dare you accuse me of getting my hopes too high on people's business! You don't even know me!

Geri: (slapped Vincent hard across the face and threatened him.) YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE WITH ANYBODY, NOT EVEN GIRLS! And I better not ever catch you anywhere near anybody, not even Doreen, nor me, nor the boss! If you come to work saying hello to everybody just once more, I will KILL YOU! You're a homosexual, and you need to marry your mother, your sister, and a guy with a beard, moustache, and a hairy chest!

Vincent: You're sick! You know that, do you?! I'm not gay! And you shouldn't talk to anybody like that because that's mean! If you don't take your negativity someplace else, then I'm gonna call the police for that harassment!

Geri: You're a geek! STAY AWAY FROM MY PLANS! (And she gave Vincent a black eye on his left eye real hard with her fist.) YOU MONSTER! YOU WORM!

Then she walked away out into the streets leaving poor Vincent alone in tears crying like a baby.

Vincent: HELP!

Suddenly, a black janitor named Gus heard Vincent's cry while he was sweeping the whole church floors. So Gus went up to Vincent to ask him what's the matter.

Gus: Are you alright, boy? What's wrong?

Vincent: I was doing okay praying to God until some mean woman stopped me from praying by threatening me to quit dreaming, making new friends, and thinking about girls! She just wants me to keep my mouth shut for good and marry a gay guy with a beard, moustache, and a hairy chest, and that's not cool at all! That's all very sickning! And she doesn't even know me! That's why I've got this black eye from her just recently because she hates me! She thinks I'm gay, and she wants me dead! Just because I have overhigh Standards does not give anybody the right to judge me like that!

Gus: Well don't listen to her. But pray for her. You go to church every Sunday, do you?

Vincent: I do all the time.

Gus: Do you read your bible everyday?

Vincent: Yes I do.

Gus: And do you accept the lord Jesus Christ as your holy savior?

Vincent: Yes.

Gus: Well if someone's ever threaten you like that nasty girl just did, pray about it. Just ask the lord to help her change her wicked ways. And if she doesn't change right away, keep praying for her and let God handle her. This is America. Plus, this is the Christmas season. You can do whatever you want in the name of the lord Jesus Christ.

Vincent: You're right, sir. I don't need to listen to her grief, nor anybody else's negativity. I'm my own person. And I can take care of myself.

Gus: There you go. If people threaten you to do nasty things for them, tell them no. And if they don't like it, that's their loss, not yours. So you just worry about you.

Vincent: I will, and nobody's gonna stop me either!

But just then, Geri McGail came back to the church, she overheard Vincent and Gus talking, and she was not very happy about this at all. In fact, she was very ticked off about what Gus and Vincent were talking about. She walked real fast over there just to get Vincent with an angry look.

Gus: Say, what's your name, man?

Vincent: I'm Vincent. Vincent Mole.

Gus: (shook hands with Vincent.) Nice to meet you, Vincent. I'm Gus Jenkins.

Vincent: Nice to meet you, Gus.

Gus: I'll be saying a prayer for you, Vincent. I'll pray that the lord will give you peace, strength, and encouragement to deal with these nasty folks.

Vincent: Thank you, Gus. Thank you oh so much because I'm going to need all the praying I can get.

Geri: (stopped them, pulled Vincent by his ear, and talked to Gus.) Excuse me, pal, but I believe this dummy is with me, and I would appreciate it oh so very much if you didn't talk to him anymore, unless you want to get a big whack across the stomach with your God nonsense! QUIT IT!

Gus: Well whoopdeedoo, girlfriend! May God have mercy on your soul big time!

Geri pulled Vincent by the ear real good and hard and then took him outside in front of the church.

Geri: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Vincent: (angry.) What does it look like I'm doing, you stuck up snob?! I was trying to get away from you the way you were threatening me!

Geri: You were taking away my routine with your overhigh standards against me, you double crossing, dream robbing dork! AND I DON'T LIKE ANYBODY TAKING MY PLANS AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT! THAT'S DUMB!

Vincent: LOOK, SNOB, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME?!

Geri: (agitated.) YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY, GEEK?!

And Geri beats Vincent up real good and hard, punches him, kicks him, slaps him, really roughs the daylights out of him until Vincent was down, and he was. Then Geri raves at him some more.

Geri: STAY OUT OF MY FUTURE, JERK!

And Geri ran away across the streets without looking both ways mad, and she just got hit by a car. She landed on the ground unconscious, but she's not dead. A man in his sixties got out from the car to check out Geri to see if she's okay, and everybody else watched as well.

The man: (to Geri.) Hey Miss! Miss! Are you alright?

Doreen Blanc went up there too to see if Geri was hurt, and she paniced.

Doreen: OH MY GOD! WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE?!

Doreen ran up a little closer to see if Geri's alright.

Doreen: GERI!

A policeman stopped Doreen in her tracks and said this to her.

The policeman: Miss, you're gonna have to stand back. There was a major accident on these streets.

Doreen: But that's my best friend Geri McGail! She would never jaywalk like that!

The policeman: Miss, I said stand back! We're taking care of this right now!

Suddenly, Vincent got up, but still he was hurt and bruised to death. But everybody looked at Vincent getting up and they had very angry looks. They all thought he killed Geri.

A Chinese man: (pointing at Vincent's direction.) HE DID IT! HE KILLED THAT WOMAN OUT ON THE STREETS!

A man: YUCK! DISGUSTING!

An old woman: YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! YOU MONSTEROUS MASHER!

A Hispanic woman: GET HIM!

Vincent: (to everybody.) But I didn't do anything! She did it to me! TO ME!

A black woman: (grabbed Vincent by his right arm.) HEY BOY! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! HOW DARE YOU TORTURE THAT NICE WOMAN WITH YOUR ROTTON GARBAGE LIKE THAT! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! (Then she beats him up.) DON'T YOU EVER GET YOUR HOPES TOO HIGH ON OTHER PEOPLE'S PLANS LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME, FOOL?!

Then she punches him to a newsstand, and knocks everything down including him with another black eye!

Suddenly, two police officers grabbed Vincent, handcuffed him, put him in the paddy wagon. One of the officers said to him "You're under arrest on suspendtion of killing a woman out in the streets! You have the right to remain silent! You have the right to sing the blues! Anything else you say or do shall be used and held against you in a court of law!"

Vincent: But I didn't do anything! She did that to me, and she did that to herself!

The policemen: SHUT UP! You're going to jail!

Doreen: Now why are they locking Vincent up?!

Vincent: LET GO OF ME, I SAY! I'VE DID NOTHING WRONG!

But the police didn't listen to a word Vincent said at all. They just took him into custody. Suddenly, Laurie Michelle Spinnaker came over to Doreen and asked her this.

Laurie: What just happened, Doreen?

Doreen: Geri's gone to the hospital, and I don't know where the police are taking Vincent! I don't think Vincent did anything wrong at all.

Laurie: Yeah he did! He's gotten his hopes too high on our plans! That's why he's taking to custody!

The next morning at the Metropolitan Life Tower, everybody returns back to work, Vincent just got released from the police station and went back to work, then the boss Richard Waters had to talk to him about something.

Mr. Waters: Now Vincent, what you did to Geri was unforgivable! That was the most lowest, low down, and very disgusting thing that you did to her!

Vincent: Sir, I can assure that I didn't do anything to her at all. She did it to me, and she did it to herself.

Mr. Waters: DON'T LIE TO ME, VINCENT!

Vincent: Who's lying?!

Mr. Waters: VINCENT! Geri has worked real hard in this business, and she always does a very great job around here! Now I expect you to show some respect with everybody here, and that includes Geri! This is the Christmas season! Halloween is over! If you ever scare off any of my employees with your foolishness like that again, you won't be working here! When Geri gets back from the hospital, you owe her a big apology! I'm telling you right now, either shape up, or ship out! DO YOU HEAR ME?!

Vincent: (crying.) Yes, sir.

Mr. Waters: DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN EVER AGAIN, OR YOU'RE BUSTED!

Then Richard Waters left, then Laurie Michelle Spinnaker went up to Vincent and said a negative comment to him.

Laurie: Boy, are you dumb! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Then she left him, then this gay guy with a beard, moustache and hairy chest came to Vincent with an evil smile and started saying nasty, and unkind things to him like he's in love with him.

The bearded gay guy: Hey ya, sexy! You look like that hot and sexual sexy type for me! Would you like to go out with me on a date?

Vincent: NO! Now leave me alone!

The bearded gay guy: Oh baby, you're real hot when you're angry, and I love it! It turns me on!

Vincent: Will you get out of here already?! I'm not into this garbage!

The bearded gay guy: You know I've been watching you, and I want your body this year. You've been the Christmas present I've been wanting to have as my own for the longest time. I want to marry you, and have sex with you all night and all day. You're everything I've been dreaming about.

Vincent: GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU NASTY CREEP!

The boss comes back to watch over Vincent.

Mr. Waters: VINCENT! Leave Gary alone! You're nagging him to death!

Vincent: Who, Mr. Waters? This gay guy is named Gary?

Mr. Waters: You know who I mean, Vincent! Don't give me none of that guff!

Vincent: But sir-

Mr. Waters: Now that's enough, Vincent! You keep acting crazy with people long enough, and that needs to stop! Otherwise you will be looking for another job! Do you hear what I said?! And don't forget to apologize to Geri when she comes back because you hurt her! So don't go hurting Gary the same way! You hear me?! You leave them alone, otherwise you're in big trouble!

And Mr. Waters left again, Vincent was a bit confused about who's Gary. So he asked the bearded gay guy if his name is Gary.

Vincent: Are you Gary?

The bearded gay guy: Yes. Gary Dunne is my name, and getting you is my game. And I'll be seeing you real soon, baby. Loves and kisses!

And the bearded gay guy Gary Dunne took off, and Vincent started crying in tears because nobody wants to be his friend. Then finally, Doreen Blanc came over to Vincent to ask him what's wrong.

Doreen: What's wrong, Vincent?

Vincent: Everybody hates me here in New York! I have no friends, some crazy woman started threatening me, but everybody thought I did something to her, and I didn't She did it to me and she did it to herself!

Doreen: I know you didn't do anything to Geri, Vincent. She always gets like this when she sees a lot of lonely men.

Vincent: Now who is this Geri woman?

Doreen: She was the one who threatened you. I told that crazy woman to take her medicine before she comes here to work. It's obvious that she didn't do it. No wonder she gets into too much trouble.

Vincent: Well never in my life have I seen anybody like that, not even Geri. The girl doesn't even know me when she threatened me like that. I wish I had plenty of friends though.

Doreen: I'll be your friend, Vincent. And I'm sure everyone else will too once they get to know you.

Vincent: Well nobody wants to get to know me today.

Doreen: This sounds like you need a hug.

Vincent: I do.

Doreen: But first, let me slap myself in the face. (And she slapped her right cheek across her face real good and hard and grunted.) UMM! Come here, Vincent.

Then they both reached out to each other and gave each other a big long cheek to cheek hug.

Vincent: I love you, Doreen.

Doreen: I love you too, Vincent.

Vincent: Thank you.

Doreen: You're welcome.

Then they finally let go of each other.

Doreen: Say Vincent, are you doing anything this Friday after work?

Vincent: No, not that I know of.

Doreen: How would you like to go with me on a sleigh ride around downtown New York City, after that, come over my parents' house for dinner? You'll get a chance to meet my big family, and they're all very nice.

Vincent: Would I?! I would love that very much! Yes, I would love to go with you this Friday night.

Doreen: Do you want to meet here at work this Friday night so that we can go from here?

Vincent: Sure. I'll ride with you to cool places around New York because I don't have a car yet. I always take the bus. But at least I save a lot of my money like my parents taught me. I have at least forty one thousand dollars in the bank.

Doreen: For how much is it for bus fare?

Vincent: A dollar and seventy five cents.

Doreen: A dollar and seventy five? That's very expensive. Don't spend one seventy five for bus trips. I'll take you to work, and bring you back home everyday. How does that sound?

Vincent: That sounds cool!

Doreen: Yeah. Don't spend it on bus trips anymore. Save your money. Do you live with your parents?

Vincent: Yes I do.

Doreen: Where do you live, Vincent?

Vincent: 812 Avenue M.

Doreen: I know where that is.

Vincent: You do?

Doreen: I sure do. In fact, I know my way around New York City.

Vincent: That's cool! Then you can show me all around New York City.

Doreen: You bet I will. I will show you all around the big apple.

Vincent: Awesome!

Then suddenly, Laurie Michelle Spinnaker came up to Doreen and Vincent because she overheard everything Doreen said to Vincent.

Laurie: Can I come along too?

Doreen: Sure you can, Laurie.

Laurie: (to Vincent.) Oh, I'm sorry I called you dumb. I know you didn't Geri. She did that herself. I was just kidding.

Vincent: That's okay.

Laurie: By the way, my name is Laurie. What's your name?

Vincent: (reaching out to shake hands.) Vincent.

Laurie: (shook hands with Vincent.) Nice to meet you, Vincent.

Vincent: Nice to meet you too, Laurie.

Then suddenly, Leslie Salas came over to Vincent and the girls and asked them this question.

Leslie: Hey yo, what's going on around up in here?

Doreen: Leslie, meet Vincent. He's our new employee who just moved here to New York from St. Louis, Missouri.

Leslie: St. Louis, Missouri?! That's where I'm from too, baby! (To Vincent.) Hi, my name is Leslie.

Vincent: (shook hands with Leslie.) Hi, my name is Vincent.

Leslie: Nice to meet you, Vincent.

Vincent: Nice to meet you too, Leslie.

Doreen: Well I'm sure when Geri comes back in, she needs to apologize to you and be your friend as well, Vincent.

Vincent: Well she better. Otherwise I won't ever talk to her again.

Laurie: Oh oh, you guys. Here comes the boss.

Leslie: The boss? Where?

Laurie: Over there on the right of you.

Leslie: Oh oh! We'll chat later, Vincent.

So everybody went back to work when Richard Waters came along to see everybody working.

Mr. Waters: (to himself.) Thought I like this business better than a barrel of monkeys.

Doreen: Hello, Mr. Waters.

Mr. Waters. Hello, Doreen. (to everybody else.) Okay, everybody, it's quitting time! You all did a very good job today. Now it's time to go home.

Everybody: ALRIGHT!

So everybody packs up their stuff nice and neatly, heads down to the elevators, and heads for home. Some people have some more Christmas shopping left to do. Vincent waits for Doreen to take him home.

Doreen: Are you ready, Vincent?

Vincent: Ready as I can be.

Doreen: Well let's go.

And they were on their way.

Meanwhile at the parking lot of the building, inside Doreen's car, Doreen and Vincent were talking about things on their minds while Doreen was driving taking Vincent home.

Vincent: I love your car, Doreen.

Doreen: Why thank you, Vincent.

Vincent: Do you always keep your car clean everyday?

Doreen: Yes I do. I sometimes take it to a carwash and they wash it for me, polish it, and clean it. Sometimes I do it all myself.

Vincent: That's very cool, Doreen.

Doreen: Thank you, Vincent. So what do you do on your days off?

Vincent: Well for one thing, I write to all of my sisters and brothers that are now away, so I'm the lone ranger in the family.

Doreen: Aw, you poor thing. Well all of my brothers and sisters haven't moved out yet, all except me. They're still there with my parents. So you'll get a chance to meet them when you come over to my family's house.

Vincent: Cool! I can't wait to meet everybody over there once we're there. I hope they're very nice.

Doreen: They're more than nice, they're all very sweet.

Vincent: I'm glad.

Doreen: So do you do any hobbies at all?

Vincent: I like to write scripts, write music, play piano, sing, act, and direct for plays. I did that all back when I was in high school in St. Louis, and in college here in the state of New York.

Doreen: Wow! That's amazing!

Vincent: Also, I want to make my way to move to Los Angeles, California to be one of Hollywood's biggest stars, and I will go global.

Doreen: That's cool, Vincent! Well I hope your dreams come up for you. Good luck.

Vincent: Thank you.

And finally they made it over to Vincent's house at 812 Avenue M. It's a big house made of bricks.

Doreen: Now, is this the house where you live?

Vincent: Yes it is. Thank you for the ride, Doreen.

Doreen: Aw, you're quite welcome, Vincent.

And they both gave each other a great big cheek to cheek hug.

Here is the mother and father Vincent lives with. Their names are Amy and Clearence Mole. Amy is the mother, and Clerence is the father. They are checking out their Christmas list about the presents they're giving to their family.

Amy: Clerence honey, I'm still trying to think what I want to give to my son in law Tom and his wife and kids of what they want for Christmas.

Clerence: Well don't forget, Amy, that you still need to get a gift for your mother also.

Amy: I know. My mom is desperate to get a gift from me big time.

Soon, there was the door being unlocked, and it was their son Vincent.

Vincent: Mom, Dad, I'm home!

Amy: (coming running to him.) Vincent! How is my boy doing?

Vincent: Pretty good, mom. Where's Dad?

Clerence: I'm coming, son!

And here comes Clerence.

Clerence: Wow, you look like a million dollar business man, Vincent! How are you holding up on your job?

Vincent: It's going pretty good, mom and dad. At first I thought I won't have any friends, but I found some. At least I found one. Her name is Doreen Blanc. She's a babe, and she's assistant manager in the business.

Amy: Is she rich, Vincent?

Vincent: Indeed she is.

Clerence: That's great, son! Are you in love with this Doreen woman?

Vincent: Actually we're just friends for now. But she said she would invite me to her family's house to meet her family so that I'm not being as lonely as much now that I miss all my brothers and sisters.

Amy: Well it's nice that you found a friend in Doreen Blanc.

Vincent: Plus, she wants to go sleigh riding with me, and she's gonna show me all around New York City. And I can't wait! I can't wait!

Clerence: Well I'm sure you two are going to get to know each other, and get along just fine.

Vincent: Yes we will. Well I better take off these work clothes, take a shower, and put on something comfortable before she gets here.

Amy: Okay, Vincent! You have a good time!

Vincent: Oh, I will!

Clerence: You have fun, son! We'll see you when you get back!

Vincent: Thanks, mom and dad! Catch you guys later!

Then Vincent runs to his room, takes off his work clothes, puts on his robe, heads to the bathroom, turns on the shower, and takes it.

Meanwhile over at the New York Hospital, Geri McGail was wondering when is she ever going to get better. In the hospital, she was lying in one of the beds watching her favorite program on TV. She's watching "Desperate Housewives." She laughs at it all the time.

Geri: I love Desperate Housewives!

Suddenly, Geri heard a knock at her door. She said "Come in," and it was Doreen Blanc.

Doreen: Hey, Geri, how are you holding up?

Geri: I'm holding up great now, Doreen. I'm waiting for the nurse to come up with the results of whether or not I should leave this hospital. I'm hoping I do so real soon.

Doreen: (angry.) That was very stupid of you after what you did to Vincent the other day, Geri!

Geri: Doreen, he's a troublemaking, double crossing moron. I hate him, and you should hate him too.

Doreen: I don't hate him at all! So how dare you say that disgusting, nasty phrase to me like that?!

Geri: Doreen, he's gay, and he's only a little child.

Doreen: No he's not! Plus, he's not gay either!

Geri: What are you talking about?!

Doreen: I'm taking him out tonight to my parents' house to meet my family for dinner, and after this, me and him are going for a sleigh ride together because I'm gonna show him all around New York City to cheer him up! They shouldn't arrest Vincent for what you did to him and yourself, they need to arrest you for that because you judged and threatened him, and you don't even know him! He's only from St. Louis, Missouri!

Geri: (aggressive.) What?! You're going out with a geek tonight and inviting him to your parents' house?! How could you do this to me, Doreen?! You know we can't go out with dweebs! He's a dweeb that needs to be punished! And I thought you were my very best friend! TRATOR!

Doreen: I was just going to say the same thing! It's very obvious that you don't want to befriend Vincent for what he's been going through! You ought to be ashamed to yourself!

Geri: I don't want to make friends with a geek! Okay?! I only make friends with cool people that are rich and famous!

Doreen: The that, my dear, leads an end to our friendship! You don't like Vincent, I don't like you!

And Doreen leaves Geri's room angry. Suddenly, a beautiful nurse comes to Geri's room to check on her.

The nurse: Hello, Geri.

Geri: Hello, Nurse.

The nurse: Who was that that just walked by?

Geri: Oh, that was just my stupid friend Doreen. She didn't know what she was talking about to me.

The nurse: Well just ignore people like that. Good news! You go back home now!

Geri: Oh cool! Now I can go back to work again to teach my stupid friend, and that dweeb a lesson.

The nurse: Why do you want to teach a dweeb a lesson?

Geri: Because I hate geeks, that's why!

The nurse: You hate them? But you'll liable to hurt them, and that's not nice.

Geri: It is too nice. After all, this is a free country. I love the popular, and I hate the lonely. So there!

The nurse: Okay. If that's the way you want it. But if you disrespect anybody that you run into, nobody is going to respect you back. So I would suggest that you think about that. Okay?

Geri: Okay.

So the nurse lets Geri go, she's walking fine, and she's okay.

Geri: Gee, thanks, nurse. I feel much better already.

The nurse: You're quite welcome, Geri. Well you have a Merry Christmas.

Geri: You too. Thanks.

They both wave good bye with smiles on their faces. When Geri took the elevator down, she called Gary Dunne and three more gay guys to get Vincent.

Geri: (on her cellphone.) Hello, Gary? Oh, it is you. Are you still lonely? Well I have a man just for you this year. His name is Vincent Mole, the homosexual gay monster. He's gonna be your man from now on, and not Doreen Blanc's. So bring the other three gay guys with you as well. Okay?

Then she hung up the phone, then put it back inside her purse. And she was on her way.

Meanwhile back at 812 Avenue M, Vincent is ready for Doreen to come and get him.

Amy: Wow! You look very spiffy tonight, son.

Vincent: Thanks, mom.

Amy: I take it you're waiting for Doreen.

Vincent: Yes I am. And she's gonna be here immediately. So I made it just in time.

Clerence: Well well well, don't you look hot tonight, son!

Thanks, dad. I'm waiting for Doreen. She said "She's gonna be here tonight."

Clerence: Well you two have fun tonight.

Vincent: I will, dad. (He looks out the window.) Yes, here comes Doreen right now!

Amy: Is that her, son?

Vincent: Yes it is! And she's heading this way!

The doorbell rang, Vincent opened the door, and it's Doreen.

Doreen: Hey, Vincent! Ready to go?

Vincent: I've been waiting for this moment for so long, Doreen.

Doreen: Oh, of course, you've been patient.

Vincent: Indeed I have. Come on in. I want you to meet my parents.

Doreen: Sure.

And Doreen walked in the house to meet Vincent's parents.

Vincent: This is my mom.

Amy: (reaching out to shake hands with Doreen.) Hi. You must be Doreen. I'm Amy. Nice to meet you.

Doreen: (shook hands with Amy.) Nice to meet you, Amy. And Happy Holidays.

Vincent: And here is my dad.

Clerence: Hi, I'm Clerence. You must be Doreen.

Doreen: (shook hands with Clerence.) Yes, sir. Nice to meet you, Clerence.

Clerence: Nice to meet you too, Doreen.

Doreen: So are you ready, Vincent?

Vincent: Ready as I'll ever be, Doreen.

Doreen: Cool!

Vincent: Well mom, dad, we've got to go.

Amy: Well you two have a great time.

Clerence: Have fun, you guys.

Doreen: It was nice meeting you two.

Amy: You too, Doreen. We hope to see you again.

Clerence: Stop by and see us again, Doreen.

Doreen: Oh, I shall. Good bye.

Vincent: Good bye, mom. Good bye, dad.

Amy & Clerence: Good bye, son.

And Vincent and Doreen closed the housedoor, and they were on their way out.

Amy: Wow, Clerence! I can't forget what we did for the holidays back when we were teenagers.

Clerence: Oh yes, Amy. We were the wildest teens back home in St. Louis.

Amy: Indeed we were. Until that night at the high school Christmas party for all the teenagers, you asked me to dance for the very first time when I started checking you out sitting in a table with my friends.

Clerence: Yes of course. I started checking you out too. I was too shy to come to you.

Amy: And I was too shy to come to you. But at least we both made it through.

Clerence: We sure did, Amy. After all the men and women we've been around with, we finally had each other.

Amy: Yes, you were my early Christmas present.

Clerence: And you were my early Christmas present too. We were having a ball with each other. Were we?

Amy: We sure did, Clerence.

While Doreen was driving the car with Vincent by her side, Doreen and Vincent were talking about things on their minds.

Doreen: Vincent, you're gonna love New York City. It's a real cool place this year.

Vincent: Wow! This will be cool! So how long you've been living in New York City?

Doreen: For years, man. For years. As if I live here.

Vincent: (laughs.) You're so funny.

Doreen: (laughs back.) You are too.

Vincent: Thank you. I tried. So what nationality are you, Doreen?

Doreen: I'm European. What nationality are you?

Vincent: I'm American as always.

Doreen: That's cool, dude! I like Americans a lot because they're special, and they're smart.

Vincent: And I like all nationalities from all over the world, including Europeans. And Doreen, I like you.

Doreen: Why thank you, Vincent. I like you too. Oh, we have to pick up Laurie as well.

And they did go to Laurie Michelle Spinnaker's house at 316 West 128TH Street. So Doreen blew her horn, Laurie rushed over to Doreen's car, went in, and they were on their way.

Laurie: Well good evening, both of you.

Vincent: Well good evening, Laurie.

Doreen: Good evening, Laurie. Are you ready for this big event?

Laurie: My friend, I was born ready. (To Vincent.) How are you doing tonight, Vincent?

Vincent: I'm doing great, Laurie! I can't wait to go to this sleigh ride with you girls.

Laurie: Well we can't wait either, Vincent. This is going to be a lot of fun.

Vincent: You know, did I ever tell any of you that this is my first time I'm going out with two beautiful girls?

Doreen: Well you're gonna have a lot of fun with us girls, Vincent.

Laurie: Yeah, and we'll get to know each other, spend some time with each other, and hug and kiss each other.

Vincent: I love hugs and kisses.

Doreen: So do I, Vincent.

Laurie: Me too. So Vincent, where are you from?

Vincent: I'm from St. Louis, Missouri. Where are you from, Laurie?

Laurie: I'm originally from Chicago, Illinois. But I was raised here in New York.

Vincent: That's way cool! I hear you're a D.J. for parties, weddings, and all other occasions.

Doreen: And she's one of the coolest disc jockeys here in the face of this planet Earth.

Laurie: So if you have a party going on at your place, Vincent, let me be the D.J. for your festival. Okay?

Vincent: You got it. You can come to my house for a party anytime.

Laurie: Sure.

Vincent: I love you girls already.

Doreen: Aw, we love you too, Vincent.

Laurie: We sure do.

Doreen: Well, you guys, we made it downtown.

Vincent: Cool! I've been hoping to come here for so long.

Laurie: Well this is really cool!

Doreen: As soon as I find a parking place, we'll get to a sleigh ride.

Laurie: Yes, absolutely.

And they all found a parking place downtown, got off the car, and went walking to go on one of the horse and sleighs. They walked through Time Square.

Doreen: Here we are, Vincent, at Time Square. Where the neon lights are all beautiful this time of year.

Laurie: Have you been to Time Square before, Vincent?

Vincent: Why no, I've never been here before. But I've heard so many amazing stories about it. This is great! I like it!

Doreen: And you're gonna love our sleigh ride when we show you around New York City.

Vincent: There comes a horse and a sleigh now.

A man driving the horse and sleigh stopped for Doreen, Laurie, and Vincent.

The man: Would you ladies and gentlemen like a sleigh ride?

All three: We sure would.

The man: Three dollars, please.

Doreen: I've got this, you guys. (To the man.) Here's nine dollars, sir.

The man: Come on aboard.

And they all went aboard the horse and sleigh, and took a ride in it.

Vincent: Wow, this is relaxing.

Doreen: See, I told you you'd like it.

Laurie: I like it too, you guys.

Doreen: I come to these sleigh rides every year.

Laurie: We know you do, Doreen.

Vincent: But I don't know it.

Doreen: Well now you do, Vincent.

Vincent: You got it.

And Doreen was showing Vincent all around New York while on the sleigh ride, and Laurie just watched all the sight seeings of the city.

Vincent: Wow, Doreen, you sure know this city!

Doreen: Umm-hmm, it's the city of entertainment.

Vincent: Cool!

But spying on them for no reason at all was none other than Geri McGail, and she's up to no good.

Geri: I don't like this picture at all. How dare Doreen and Laurie trade me for that geek Vincent? I hate him.

But Vincent, Doreen, and Laurie are having a great time with each other going all over New York City. Then suddenly, the ride was over, and the man driving the horse said this to them.

The man: I sure hope you three enjoyed your sleigh ride around New York City.

Doreen: We sure did, sir.

Vincent: It sure was fun.

Laurie: We'll have to do it again sometimes.

The man: Well you three have a Merry Christmas. Okay?

Doreen: We will. You too.

Vincent: Doreen, that was great! We'll have to do that again sometimes.

Doreen: Of course, Vincent. We might do it again sometimes.

Laurie: Cool! Because I had a great time too.

Doreen: Well I'm glad you guys had a great time. Now we're on our way to my family's house to meet my big family.

Laurie: Well I've been to your family's house many times to see your family, Doreen. And I know them all very well.

Doreen: True, but Vincent hasn't been to my family's house at all.

Vincent: I hope they don't hate me just because I'm from another state. I want to be loved here in New York City.

Doreen: My family will love you, Vincent. They're all friendly European folks that love and care about everybody and everything.

Laurie: Trust us, Vincent. They're a non violent family. You'll like them.

Doreen: Absolutely.

So they all went back in Doreen's car again to head over to Doreen's family's house to meet the family.

Doreen: I love the holiday seasons.

Vincent: Me too, you guys.

Laurie: Yep, the holiday spirits gets us in a very good mood.

Doreen: Indeed it does. So how did you like the sleigh ride, Vincent?

Vincent: It was great! I really liked it a lot seeing all the people, places, things, and lights. It's so beautiful.

Doreen: Well I'm glad you like it.

Vincent: New York City, here I'll stay! I love it!

Laurie: And New York City loves you too, Vincent, just like we do. Right, Doreen?

Doreen: Right, Laurie.

Vincent: At first I thought I wasn't gonna have any friends when I arrived New York City, but look what I've got.

Doreen: You better believe it, Vincent. You've got friends.

They arrived at the house straight ahead.

Doreen: Well, you guys, this is it.

Here is where Doreen Blanc's great big family live on 967 East 88TH Street. They all found a parking place, they went out of the car, they walked to the house, and Doreen rang the doorbell. Then an older male's voice cried out "Who is it?"

Doreen: It's your daughter Doreen, dad. And I brought two friends of mine with me.

The door opens, and Doreen's dad Philip opens the door for them, and welcomes them in.

Philip: (giving Doreen a hug.) Seasons Greetings! How's my popular daughter doing?

Doreen: I'm doing really great, dad! How are you doing?

Philip: I'm doing great too! Who is your new male friend?

Doreen: This is my new friend from work Vincent. And you remember Laurie do you?

Philip: Sure, I remember Laurie! (To Vincent.) Hi there! Seasons Greetings!

Vincent: (reaching out to shake hands with Philip.) Seasons Greetings to you, sir. How are you doing?

Philip: I'm doing pretty good. How are you doing?

Vincent: I'm doing pretty good too.

Laurie: Hello, Mr. Blanc! How are you doing?

Philip: Pretty good, Laurie. And you? Seasons Greetings.

Laurie: Seasons Greetings to you too, sir.

Suddenly, Philip's European wife Maureen comes down to the stairs to say hello to Doreen and her buds too.

Philip: And here comes my wife Maureen from down the stairs.

Maureen: Well hello, Doreen dear! And hello, Laurie!

Doreen: Hi ya, mom! Seasons Greetings!

Laurie: Hello, Mrs. Blanc, and Seasons Greetings to you!

Maureen: Seasons Greetings to the two of you as well.

Doreen: Thank you, mom. This is our new friend from our job named Vincent Mole.

Laurie: He's from St. Louis, Missouri now living here in New York City with us.

Doreen: He moved here with his parents a couple of days ago, mom.

Maureen: Well hello, Vincent. Nice to meet you.

Vincent: Hi, nice to meet you too, Mrs. Blanc.

Maureen: Please, just call me Maureen.

Philip: And call me Phil.

Vincent: Okay, Phil, and Maureen.

Maureen: Here, come on in, all of you. No sense in standing out in the cold.

Doreen: Sure.

Vincent: Don't mind if we do.

Laurie: You got it.

And they all came in the house, took off their coats, and their boots, and made themselves feel right at home. Suddenly, eight of Doreen's brothers and sisters came over to the three and shouted "Welcome home, Doreen!"

Doreen: Well thank you, you guys. Seasons Greetings to all of you.

All of the brothers and sisters are named Norman, Brad, Patrick, Stephen, Doris, Cambria, Joan, and Mary. Norman is the 24 year old brother so he's the oldest. Brad is 19, Patrick is 17, and Doreen is 24 especially. Doris is 27 for she's the real oldest, Cambria is 21, Joan is 16, and Mary is 14. Mary was the first to say Seasons Greetings to her sister Doreen.

Mary: Seasons Greetings to you too, Doreen.

Doreen: Thank you, Mary.

Stephen: Hello again, Laurie.

Laurie: Well hello to you too, Stephen, and the rest of you.

Everybody: Hello again, Laurie!

Joan: Say Doreen, who's your guy friend here?

Doreen: This is our friend Vincent.

Vincent: Hi, my name is Vincent. Nice to meet all of you. Seasons Greetings.

Norman: (shook hands with Vincent.) Hi, Vincent. I'm Norman. Nice to meet you. Seasons Greetings.

Vincent: Hi, Norman.

Brad: (shook hands with Vincent.) What's up, Vincent? I'm Brad.

Vincent: Nice to meet you, Brad. Hi.

Patrick: Hi, Vincent. I'm Patrick. Seasons Greetings.

Vincent: Seasons Greetings to you too, Patrick. Hi.

Stephen: How are you doing, Vincent? I'm Stephen.

Vincent: Nice to meet you, Stephen. Hi, and Seasons Greetings.

Doris: Good evening, Vincent. I'm Doris. Nice to meet you.

Vincent: Hi, Doris. Nice to meet you. Seasons Greetings.

Doris: Seasons Greetings to you too, Vincent.

Cambria: What's up, Vincent? Cambria is my name.

Vincent: Hello, Cambria. Nice to meet you. Seasons Greetings.

Mary: Hey, Vincent. I'm Mary. Nice to meet you. Season Greetings.

Vincent: Hi, Mary. Seasons Greetings. Nice to meet you too.

Doreen: So what do you think of my family, Vincent?

Vincent: (smiling.) I think I'm going to like them all.

Mary: Aw, hehehehehe! Well we like you too, Vincent.

Vincent: Oh, thank you, Mary.

Mary: You're welcome.

Doreen: Hey you guys, how about we play some video games?

Everybody: Yeah!

Laurie: I love video games!

So they all rush over to the TV in the living room, turned it on, switched it to video games on the remote, they put on the video bowl from Nintendo Wii, and they all started playing.

Cambria: I will go first, everyone.

Joan: Okay, Cambria. You go first.

Cambria: Thank you, Joan.

And Cambria makes her way to set the bowling ball straight for the pins, aims it, she shoots, and it was seven pins she knocks down.

Patrick: That was very good, Cambria.

Cambria: Thanks, Patrick. But I still get a second chance. Hopefully I'll get a spare.

Cambria aims at the pins again, she shoots, and she did get a spare. Everybody clapped for her.

Laurie: Did you get a spare, Cambria?

Cambria: Yes I did, Laurie. I've got a spare. Who's next?

Vincent: (getting worried.) Is everyone looking at me?

Doris: Come on, Vincent. You can do it.

Vincent: I don't know, you guys. I'm not a good bowler.

Norman: Oh sure you are, man.

Joan: You can do it, Vincent.

Mary: Vincent, it doesn't matter who wins, or loses.

Doreen: It's how you play the game.

Everybody: Come on, Vincent. You can score.

Vincent: Okay. But just to warn all of you, I might be a little sloppy at bowling.

Stephen: Hey, man, that's okay. We're all very sloppy at bowling. Nobody's perfect.

So Vincent set the ball straight, aimed for the pins, shoots, and he made a strike. Everybody clapped and cheered for him.

Joan: Hey, that was cool, Vincent!

Doreen: Vincent, did you get a strike?

Vincent: Yes, I did, Doreen.

Doreen: That was awesome!

Patrick: That was great bowling, Vincent!

Vincent: Thank you. Thank you all.

Norman: And you thought you couldn't bowl. You did alright, Vincent!

Doris: That was cool, Vincent!

Vincent: Thank you, Doris. Thank you all.

Joan: Now it's my turn to bowl.

Cambria: Go for it, Joan. Good job, Vincent.

Vincent: Thank you, Cambria.

Cambria: You're welcome.

Vincent: I love this game.

Now Joan straightens up the ball, aims it to the pins, she shoots, and knocks down five pins.

Joan: Aw man, I knocked down only five pins.

Brad: Well, at least it's better than no pins at all. Heheheheheheheheh!

Joan: Shut up, Brad.

Joan straightens up the ball again, aims it to the pins, shoots, and the ball hit two pins this time.

Joan: Two pins?! That's a low blow!

Mary: Well at least you've got seven points so far, Joan.

Joan: Yeah, but I want to get a strike like Vincent did.

Laurie: It's okay, Joan. Winning isn't anything.

Joan: I guess you're right, Laurie. Who's next?

Doris: I believe that I'm next.

Doris straightens up the ball, aims it to the pins, she shoots, and it was a gutter ball.

Doris: A gutter ball?! I can't believe it!

Norman: It's okay, Doris.

Doris: Thank you, Norman.

Doris aims for the pins again, she shoots, and she gets a spare!

Everybody: YAY, DORIS!

Patrick: That was great, Doris! You've got a spare!

Doris: Thank you, you guys. I thought I was gonna get another gutter again.

Stephen: But you didn't. You did good.

Doris: Thank you, Stephen.

Doreen: Well I believe it's my turn to bowl.

Brad: Well you just go right ahead, Doreen.

Doreen aims for the pins, she shoots, and she gets a strike.

Everybody: HORRAY!

Laurie: That was magnificent, Doreen!

Doreen: Why thank you, Laurie.

Vincent: That was cool, Doreen!

Doreen: Thank you, Vincent. Okay, who's next?

Laurie: I believe I'm up next.

Mary: You're on, Laurie.

So Laurie aims for the pins, shoots, and she also gets a strike.

Everybody: ALRIGHT!

Norman: That was totally cool, Laurie!

Laurie: Thank you, Norman.

Doreen: Cool, Laurie!

Laurie: Thank you, Doreen.

Just then, Doreen's mother Maureen calls everybody for dinner.

Maureen: Dinner time, Everybody!

Stephen: Hey, that's mom, and I'm hungry.

Joan: Me too. Let's see what's there.

Doris: But first we have to turn the TV off.

Brad: It's already off, Doris. I just turned it off.

So everybody rushes over to the dining room table to get ready to eat.

Doris: What are we having for dinner, mom and dad?

Maureen: We're having turkey roast beef, dressing, mashed potatoes, macaroni, deviled eggs, cranberry sauce, spaghetti, corn, string beans, fruits, vegetables, rolls, and fruit punch.

Everybody: YAY!

So everybody was in their seats, and Doris said the grace.

Doris: Dear Father in Heaven, we come to you today for you to bless us with the food that we're about to eat. Nurish our bodies, and give us strength everyday. We also want to thank Doreen for coming back. We also want to thank Laurie and Vincent for coming over. And we thank you for bringing everybody together to get to know one another, make new friends, and have a great time with one another. And I say these things in your precious name, and your son Jesus Christ we pray. Amen.

Everybody: Amen!

And everybody digs in to get some food.

Vincent: Mmmmmmm, the food is delicious, Maureen.

Doris: Yes, it's really good stuff, mom.

Doreen: Tasty, mom.

Maureen: Thank you, I'm glad you guys like it.

Brad: Yeah, your food is delicious.

Joan: Yummy.

Mary: Great stuff, mom.

Maureen: Thank you. You all are the best.

Philip: They're right, sweetheart. Your food is delicious.

Maureen: Thank you, honey.

Philip: Anytime for my wife.

And Philip and Maureen giggle and kiss each other. Everybody ate up all the food, and there were no leftovers.

Everybody: Your food is great, mom!

Maureen: Thank you all.

Doreen: You're welcome, mom.

The next morning back at the Metropolitan Life Tower, Vincent had a smile on his face because he had a great time with Doreen and Laurie the other night. But suddenly, Geri McGail saw Vincent with a smile on his face, and she didn't like that on him at all. So she went up to Vincent while Vincent was busy working. Geri yanked the chair from Vincent, and Vincent fell down on his bottom. And he was really mad at Geri for what she did to him.

Vincent: (angry.) What's wrong with you?! Can't you see I'm working?! What do you want?!

Geri: You bonehead! You went out with Doreen the other night! Did you?!

Vincent: So what! Doreen happens to be a nice, and respectful woman, unlike you! Even Laurie was nice to me too!

Geri: YOU FOOL! You were supposed to be attracted to men! Not women like Doreen and Laurie, you drip!

Vincent: Okay, that does it! I'm telling Mr. Waters!

But just before Vincent was going to get over to tell Richard Waters, Geri grabbed him back real roughly and held his mouth real tight.

Geri: Shhhhhhh! Don't do that, you dummy!

Vincent: Why not?! You started it!

Geri: SHUT UP, you idiot! Come with me to the girls' room!

Vincent: No! I'm working!

Geri: WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF WITH THAT AND COME ON FOR GOD'S SAKE?!

Vincent: LET GO OF ME! UNHAND ME I SAY!

Geri: SHUT UP AND LET'S GO!

Then she dragged Vincent over to the girls' room and started giving him grief by fixing his hair.

Geri: I'm going to fix your hair so that you can get hooked up with Gary Dunne.

Vincent: I don't want to get hooked up with Gary Dunne, nor any man! I've got a friend in Doreen Blanc! Okay?!

Geri: WILL YOU STOP THAT?! You're getting fixed up with gay guys whether you like it or not!

Vincent: You're insane! I'm getting out of here!

Geri: (grabbed him back to the seat with her grip.) NOOOOOOOOOOO! GET BACK HERE, YOU CARTOON CHARACTER!

Vincent: Who are you calling a cartoon character?!

Geri: Shut up and stay over here, stupid! I'm gonna wash your hair first.

And that's just exactly what she did. She washed Vincent's hair in the sink, blew dry it, and started to comb it nice and neat for Vincent to be hooked up with the gay guys.

Geri: You're gonna love my guys, my friend.

Vincent: Exactly what are you saying, whoever you are?!

Geri: (angry.) QUIT CALLING ME NAMES, YOU MORON! MY NAME IS GERI!

Vincent: I WAS JUST ASKING YOU A FREAKING QUESTION!

Geri: WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO OVERDO IT IN A VERY BAD WAY LIKE THAT, WHOEVER YOU ARE!

Vincent: WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING HONEST WITH YOU AROUND HERE!

Geri: Shut up before I clobber you one, boy!

Vincent: Why are you doing these things to me, huh?! You don't even know me, and you need to get help!

Geri: (angry.) SHUT UP, I said, you ogre! I'm trying to fix you up with a man, and you're not cooperating to good!

Vincent: On what?! What are you-

Geri: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I'm the leader here! You just help me and hush!

And Geri was done fixing him up. Then she gets her mirror to show him.

Geri: There, young man, how do you look?

Vincent: Like a stupid idiot!

Geri: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh come on, boy, get this right! Now, I will ask you again. How do you look?!

Vincent: (uncomfortable.) Oh swell. Very swell.

Geri: Cool. Cool. With my brains, and your homosexuality, you-

Vincent: I AM NOT GAY! HOW DARE YOU!

Geri: YOU DUMB CREEP, I'M NOT FINISHED YET!

Vincent: Sorry!

Geri: Please don't interrupt me like that ever again! Now with my brains, and your homosexuality, you will be taught everything that I know. Remember, I am your future master.

Vincent: Now that's fowl right there! You get me out of here this instant! I'm working!

Geri: (angry.) YOU BONEHEAD, LISTEN TO ME! WHAT ARE YOU, BLIND OR SOMETHING?!

Vincent: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!

Geri: (slapped his face real good and hard.) You don't know, PERIOD! Now LISTEN! You're gonna marry my guys. You're gonna get into the things they get into, and you're gonna stick with them like glue every time, and be happy with them! You will not be with Doreen, nor any girl anymore, not even me because I don't like you. I've got a boyfriend, and he's much more handsome than you.

Vincent: You know what, Geri, you're starting to get on my nerves with your negative conquests against me! I'm out of here!

Geri: NO, YOU DOPE! We're walking together!

So Geri and Vincent walked out of the girls' room so that Geri can introduce Vincent to Gary Dunne. But for a long time, Vincent said nothing.

Geri: (to Gary.) Hey, Gary! Are you looking for a man to marry and do?

Gary: Yes, ma'am!

Geri: (pointing at Vincent.) Well here's your man here. His name is Stimpy. And he loves men.

Gary: Hey, that's the man I met not too long ago! I want him.

Geri: Well he's yours. Go for it.

Vincent: What?!

Gary: Hey, baby! How are you doing, lovecup? Give me some sugar, honey bunny.

Vincent: (yelling for Doreen.) DOREEN!

Then suddenly, Doreen came to Vincent's rescue, saw him in trouble with Gary and Geri.

Doreen: Hey! What's going on in here?!

Vincent: Doreen, Gary and Geri are threatening me to do nasty stuff, and Geri just called me Stimpy, and I am very uncomfortable with that name!

Geri: (to Vincent.) YOU'RE FAT!

Vincent: I am not fat!

Doreen: (to Geri.) Okay, Geri, this time you have gone too far with your disgusting negative conquests against Vincent, and that needs to stop right now!

Geri: (angry.) No, it doesn't need to stop at all! Okay?! So just DROP IT! After all, Doreen, you betrayed me!

Doreen: I did not betray you, Geri! I've got promoted! There's a difference!

Gary: Hey, freak, just who do you think you're talking to like that?! He's my lover, and you can't take him away from us!

Doreen: I can so if he, or any of my friends are in great danger with you two! And Geri, you owe Vincent an apology, otherwise you're fired! Is that understood?!

Geri: Doreen, NO! I am not apologizing to no gay geek! He's fat, crazy, stupid, evil, a homosexual, a monster, an ogre, a dream robber, and a two timing, double crossing, future wrecking loser! So I'm not gonna do it until you clear away from that Stimpy jerk creep, and start coming back to be my friend!

Doreen: Okay, Geri, YOU"RE FIRED!

Geri: Excuse me?! I don't think so! One of these days, Doreen, you'll say to yourself "Why did I invite a geek to my friendship, hiring him, to my parents' house for dinner and stuff, and showing him around New York when I can do it all with Geri!" What has gotton into you lately?! You've changed! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH!

Then she took off on both Doreen and Vincent. But Gary is still flirting with Vincent, giving him the eye, and making him very uncomfortable.

Doreen: (to Gary.) Gary, knock it off! Leave Vincent alone!

Gary: NO!

Doreen: Then you're fired too!

Gary: You know what, freak?! I don't care anymore! This place stinks! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! CHRISTMAS! BAH HUMBUG!

And Gary let too. Then Doreen went up to see if Vincent is alright.

Doreen: Vincent, are you okay?

Vincent: No, I am not okay. Geri hates me.

Doreen: Geri hates everybody around here, Vincent. So don't take it personal. She's just mean, that's all. She's also mean to me. That's why I fired her, so you won't have to worry about her anymore.

Vincent: Good. The girl's got a problem.

Doreen: Yeah, I'll say she does. Well I'll talk to you later, and don't worry so much about Geri and Gary because they're mean.

Vincent: (smiling.) I won't. Thank you.

Doreen: You're welcome, Vincent. I'll be back to check on you.

Vincent: Okay. Well I'll see you later.

Doreen: Bye.

And Doreen left to check on everybody else as well. Vincent went back to work. Then the real boss Richard Waters looked around to check on everybody as well.

Richard Waters: (to himself.) Well well. I believe this holiday season is going to be great in my life, and everybody's lives also. Doreen!

Doreen: (ran as fast as she could.) Did you call me, sir?

Mr. Waters: Yes, where's Geri and Gary?

Doreen: I fired their butts because they were harassing Vincent with very bad advices.

Mr. Waters: So they were harassing Vincent, eh?

Doreen: Yes they were, and Geri wants me to leave Vincent for good, and go back to Geri so that Gary can have sex with Vincent, and I told them both no!

Mr. Waters: Well that's good. Anybody with those sort of attitudes ought to be fired big time.

Doreen: Yeah, you're telling me. I told Geri to apologize to Vincent right away after what she did to him all these times, but she won't do it.

Mr. Waters: But did Vincent do something to Geri first?

Doreen: No he didn't, Mr. Waters. Mm-mm. I knew that Vincent was innocent, and he would never do anything bad to Geri because Geri did it to herself.

Mr. Waters: Perhaps I owe Vincent an apology myself for accusing him of killing Geri. I didn't realize that Geri hurt Vincent of his pride. Keep up the good work, Doreen.

Meanwhile still outside from the building, Geri McGail and Gary Dunne are finding very bad ways to get Vincent away from Doreen.

Geri: (angry.) OOH, that Stimpy thinks he's so special, but he's not! He's just a geek! I don't know why Doreen likes him in the first place! People that react that way to dorks are really stupid!

Gary: Yeah, just who does that crazy woman thinks she's fooling! She's got my lover and I don't like this one bit! This is not a Christmas to be betrayed like this! This is insane!

Geri: I'll say that it's insane! I've already called three more other gay guys with beards, moustaches, and hairy chests to get after Stimpy as well this year.

Gary: You mean "Manny Burke, Scott Jensen, and Benny Carter?"

Geri: Yes, I mean them. They should be coming this way real soon.

Gary: I believe you spoke too soon. I think they're coming this way right now.

Geri: Yes, let's wave to them.

Gary: HELLO, FELLOWS!

Yes, it's three other gay guys in a beat up, old green 1972 Oldsmobile, Delta 88 coming over to Geri and Gary. Their names are Manny Burke, Scott Jensen, and Benny Carter. Scott and Benny are two white gay men, and Manny is a black gay man. They all have beards, moustaches, and hairy chests. Plus, they're all dressed up in raggedy clothes on, their hairs are nappy, and they all smell so bad like skunks. They have no manners, and they're mean. They stopped their car, came out of it, closed the doors, and went up to talk to Geri and Gary.

Manny: Yo, what's happening, shorty?

Geri: Me and Gary have a mission for you guys.

Benny: A mission, eh? Let's have the details.

Geri: I've been having problems with a geek who keeps getting his hopes too high on my best friend Doreen Blanc. She keeps treating that dweeb like he's a king, or something and he's not. He's just nothing but dirt. You guys have got to put an end to this popular gal, lonely guy nonsense, and shake the geek into you and make love to him so that I can go back to my best friend Doreen again. Are you guys with us?

Manny, Scott, and Benny: Oh yeah, we're with you all the way, Geri!

Geri: Cool! But first I need to call my boyfriend because he's richer than Doreen, and the strongest.

And Geri called her boyfriend on her celphone to tell him her story.

Geri: Hello, Matthew? This is your girlfriend Geri. I need you to come down here with me and my men right away. We're near the Metropolitan Life Tower. It's on 24TH Street and Park Avenue. Do you know where it is? Cool. I'll see you then. Okay. Get here.

Then she hung up the phone and waited for him with to come.

Geri: Okay, you guys, listen up. My boyfriend Matthew Conniff is going to be here real soon. He's going up there to slap Doreen across the face, then beat up that geek Stimpy, throw him down to you guys. And when he does come down, grab him, and put him into your car. Okay?

Scott: Okay. But Geri, what are we doing after that?

Geri: We're going over to my house, silly! We're gonna first off teach him to do a bunch of nasty stuff that everybody does now, then you guys are gonna have sex with him, and make him your lover. What do you say, fellows?

Gary: Oh, that sounds hot, and sexy!

Scott: Yeah! When is your boyfriend coming, Geri?

Geri: He should be coming now. He's already on Park Avenue.

All the men: ALRIGHT!

And coming from a shiny classic 1965 Pontiac GTO which is never beat up because it's as good as new, was Geri's boyfriend "Matthew Conniff" a big, tall, muscle body building, goateed, spikish black haired bad boy with big tattoos on both his arms, and he's smoking a cigarette. He started blasting his car radio to heavy metal, and nasty rap which of course is not clean, and he's all dressed in black leather with a black gangster hat. He stopped his car, turned off his music and the engine, got off the car, and went over to Geri, and the men.

Matthew Conniff: (to Geri.) Hey, baby! How's it going, honey?

Geri: Hey, baby! I'm doing fine. (They frenchkiss each other.) I knew you'd be here whenever I need you.

Matthew: I'm always here for you, boo. So what's going down, sexy?

Geri: I'm having problems with a geek that couldn't stay away from my best friend Doreen because he's gay! They're up there getting cute with each other right now, and I don't like this one bit! Not at all!

Matthew: Which floor is that runt in?!

Geri: He's up on the twelveth floor, room number 1214.

Matthew: I know where that is. Let me at that dweeb!

Geri: Go get him, sweetheart.

Matthew: Right.

And Geri and Matthew kiss each other. Then Matthew heads inside the Metropolitan Life Tower, takes the elevator up to the twelveth floor, walks over to the room 1214. He walks in without knocking, Richard Waters stops him from coming in, but Matthew refuses.

Richard Waters: Excuse me, Mister, but you can't come in here! This is employees only!

Matthew: (angry.) OUTTA MY WAY, JACKASS! I'm here to beat up a geek that gotten his hopes too high on my girlfriend's plans!

Leslie: Say, Mr. Waters. Who is that guy that just came in?

Mr. Waters: Beats me, Leslie. And I don't think this guy is friendly.

Matthew: MOVE IT, I SAID! I want to kill this creep!

Mr. Waters: NO!

But Matthew threw Richard Watwers to the closet in the office building. Then Doreen walked up to Matthew and said this to him.

Doreen: Hey, just who are you, and what are you doing here, huh?!

But Matthew slapped Doreen real good and hard across the face and told her off for no reason.

Matthew: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING AROUND WITH A GAY MAN, YOU LITTLE PEST!

Then Matthew walked over towards Vincent and started yelling at him.

Matthew: (to Vincent.) HEY YOU, LOSER!

Vincent: What do you want, sir?

Doreen: (to Vincent.) Run, Vincent! This guy is psycho!

Matthew grabbed Vincent by the neck and Vincent yelled at him.

Vincent: LET GO OF ME, YOU MONSTER!

Matthew: You've gotten my girlfriend fired from this place, and YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS, JERK!

Vincent: HELP! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!

But Matthew picked Vincent up from his seat, punched him in the stomach, punched him in the face, then threw Vincent out the window.

Doreen: (upset.) OH NO!

Then Vincent dropped down twelve feet from the building, then the gay guys caught him before he dropped down to the ground.

All the men: (to Vincent.) Hey ya, sexy!

Vincent: (angry.) Who are you guys?! And who was the creep that punched me?!

Geri: Never mind that, you cartoon character!

Vincent: Turned around.) What is the meaning of this, Geri?! You were told to leave me alone!

Geri: SHUT UP! Don't you talk back to me, Stimpy!

Vincent: Don't call me Stimpy! And I am not a cartoon character!

Geri: I SAID SHUT UP, YOU CARTOON CHARACTER! YOU'RE GAY! You shouldn't be with any girls, especially Doreen and Laurie! And you shouldn't come to New York City with a disgusting face, and overhigh standards like that all the time! That ain't right! You're ugly and you're supposed to date men, including your mother!

Vincent: I don't know what-

Geri: You don't know nothing, Stimpy! USE YOUR BRAIN AND QUIT USING US! There are plenty of men out there for you with beards, moustaches, and hairy chests all over the whole wide world, and you to find one FAST!

Matthew: Yeah, you creep!

Gary: Shall we put him to the car now, Geri?

Geri: Yes, YES, put him to the CAR for God's sake!

All the gay men: ALRIGHT!

And so they put Vincent to their green 1972 Oldsmobile, Delta 88.

Vincent: YOU PEOPLE ARE MONSTERS! GET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT! AND GERI, YOU OWE ME A BIG FAT APOLOGY!

Geri: (kicked the door real loud on Vincent.) SHUT UP, STUPID, OR I WILL SHUT IT FOR YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!

All the gay men: (finally in the car.) YEAH, SEXY!

Vincent: NO!

And Vincent got out of the car as quickly as possible, and went back to work with Doreen and the rest of his friends that make him feel safe.

Doreen: Oh Vincent, are you okay?

Vincent: Boy, those psychos have no Christmas spirits in them. Geri wants me to be with the gay guys, and I'm not interested in that.

Leslie: Man, those folks are just not cool.

Doreen: I'll say they're not.

Laurie: I think Geri's flipped.

Vincent: Yeah, you're telling me, and she's got a boyfriend who happens to be a bad boy.

Doreen: Well we'll keep you safe this year, Vincent, so you don't have to worry about Geri and her gang.

Vincent: Thank you. Thank you all.

Leslie: Any time, my man.

Doreen: Well this year, a lot of good things will come your way, Vincent.

Vincent: You mean, we'll do a lot of great things?

Doreen: You we will.

Meanwhile back outside the building, Geri started yelling at the boys for messing the job to get Vincent up.

Geri: (raving mad.) YOU IDIOTS! YOU CLOWNS! WE ALMOST BROUGHT HIM HERE TO BE WITH US AND YOU LET HIM GET AWAY TO MY FRIEND DOREEN?!

Matthew: But Geri, we didn't let him get away. He did that himself.

Geri: But you were supposed to tie him up, Matthew!

Matthew: I'm sorry, okay?! I just didn't think about the rope I still have inside my car! I forgot, okay? We'll get him. I promise, honey.

Geri: Well I hope so! After all, I'm trying to get that homosexual gay monster off my back with his overhigh standards so that I can be with Doreen!

Benny: Yes, Geri, you have every single right to threaten that geek, and be with Doreen for yourself.

Manny: Yes, I'm for that too.

Scott: Yes sirree!

Gary: I'll get my lover tomorrow. Is that alright with you, Geri?

Geri: Yes, that's alright. Only tomorrow! You guys promise we'll do this tomorrow! I want that geek to be with you guys! And this time, no more slipups!

Gary: Yes, Ma'am!

Matthew: No more slipups!

Manny: Not at all.

Scott: Uh-uh.

Benny: No way Jose!

Geri: Good. We're get him tomorrow. But make sure he's with you guys for the rest of his life! I want Doreen to look for a big, tall, muscular, handsome, smart, fast, rich, and famous man to show around New York City, to spend Christmas with, and still be with me everyday, every year, and beyond! She shouldn't be with an ugly little gay boy like Stimpy! She needs to be with the big men!

Matthew: Yes, I agree. A beautiful woman and a little boy together? Not cool!

Geri: Yeah, really!

Meanwhile, work was over, and everybody's getting ready to go home.

Doreen: So what do you have going for this weekend, Vincent?

Vincent: I don't know what I'm doing this weekend, Doreen.

Another guy named Tom Repka came up to both Vincent and Doreen and told them about their news stories.

Tom: Hey Doreen, your story was great about the 12 year old boy who saved his dad's life!

Doreen: Oh, thank you, Tom!

Tom: And Vincent, that was a really excellent story about the 90 year old woman who will live for good!

Vincent: Thank you, Tom! Your stories were excellent too about the Hispanic football player who's got a special kidney to play football again!

Doreen: (to Tom.) Yeah! Also about a rich British family that adopted a lonely 13 year old boy to be with them!

Tom: Why thank you guys!

Doreen & Vincent: You're welcome!

Tom: Well you two have a nice day!

Doreen: You two, Tom!

Vincent: Take care, Tom!

And Tom left them to the elevator while Doreen and Vincent go on another elevator.

Doreen: So you don't have anything going on this weekend?

Vincent: Nope.

Doreen: How would you like to go with me and some of my friends sledding this Saturday morning at Central Park? After that, we can go out to eat at a European restaurant, also go look around the stores to look at all the Christmas stuff.

Vincent: Awesome, Doreen! I'll be glad to go with you and your friends sledding, out to eat, and look at a lot of the Christmas stuff.

Doreen: Great! We'll come and get you this Saturday morning at 9:00am so that we can have some fun.

Vincent: I'm with you, Doreen.

Doreen: If Geri and her gang starts giving you any more problems this year, call the police. We'll have them arrested for Christmas, and the rest of their lives. Okay?

Vincent: You bet I will, and they better not know where I live either!

Doreen: Oh, I don't think they'll know where you live. Me, my family, and my friends will protect you from those crazies.

Vincent: Thank you, Doreen. Thank you all so much.

Doreen: You're welcome.

Vincent: I don't know where she gets off insulting me, threatening me, and calling me Stimpy. Stimpy is the name of that cat from "The Ren And Stimpy Show." What's wrong with her? She doesn't even know me yet.

Doreen: Well she's psycho. She doesn't want to get to know new faces. All she wants to do is accuse them for being different, that's all. She's not a very nice woman. And I've been knowing her all my life. Me and her used to be tight for a long time. Now she thinks she's better than I am.

Vincent: That's terrible! She ought to know better than that. You shouldn't do things like that to people because that's wrong.

Doreen: Yes, I know, but she doesn't want to follow orders. She just wants to give them in a very bad way.

Vincent: Well that's not right. I don't want her in my house for the holidays.

Doreen: Me niehter. Well let's forget about Geri for now. We're gonna have a great time this Saturday. Are we?

Vincent: You bet we are! We're not gonna let this thing with Geri stand in our way.

Doreen: Umm-mmm.

And Doreen and Vincent went to the parking lot to Doreen's car, went inside it, and were on their way.

Doreen: Do you like Christmas music at all, Vincent?

Vincent: I love Christmas music.

Doreen: Well I've got some Christmas oldies that I've got on this CD here that we'll listen together.

Vincent: Alright! Turn on the juice!

And Doreen put the Christmas oldies CD inside the slot in her car, and it was Stevie Wonder's "That's what Christmas means to me, my love." And they both were singing it.

Doreen: Do you like this, Vincent?

Vincent: I love it, Doreen! This is awesome! I'm glad I've met you, Doreen. You're a very nice, and sweet person.

Doreen: I'm glad I've met you too, Vincent. You're a very sweet guy.

Vincent: Thank you.

Doreen: You're welcome.

Vincent: So what's your favorite Christmas movie?

Doreen: My favorite Christmas movie would have to be "White Christmas." What's your favorite Christmas movie?

Vincent: Oh, I've got four favorites. My Christmas movies would be "Miracle On 34TH Street, The Holiday Inn, A Christmas Story, and A Nightmare Before Christmas."

Doreen: Those are my favorite movies too!

Vincent: They are?

Doreen: Uh huh. I especially like "The Grinch Movie" as well.

Vincent: Me too!

Doreen: You too?!

Vincent: Yes, ma'am!

Doreen: Awesome! Are they any Christmas movies you don't like?

Vincent: Nope, I love 'em all.

Doreen: So do I. What's the coolest thing you like getting for Christmas?

Vincent: A flat top computer with a blue-ray disc player, a burner, camera, and everything else that goes with it.

Doreen: Like a floppy disc player?

Vincent: Yes indeed. What about you, Miss Cheekbones?

Doreen: Well, I've got a new iPod.

Vincent: Cool! Who gave you that iPod for Christmas?

Doreen: My grandfather. Who gave you the computer?

Vincent: My dad.

Doreen: Wow! Lucky father.

Vincent: Yeah.

They finally went to Vincent's house, so Doreen dropped him off again.

Doreen: Well you take care, Vincent.

Vincent: You too, Doreen.

Doreen: Will I see you tomorrow?

Vincent: Yes you will.

Doreen: Well you have a good night, Vincent:

Vincent: You too, Doreen.

Doreen: And remember, if you ever need anything, call me. Okay?

Vincent: Okay. Can I please have a hug from you?

Doreen: Sure.

And Doreen and Vincent gave each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug, and Vincent was on his way to the house. Doreen kept an eye on Vincent to see if he made it to the house safe and sound before Geri and her gang get any ideas about getting Vincent to the gay guys this year.

Doreen: (to herself.) Whew! Thank goodness Vincent made it to the house safe and sound.

Then Doreen drove away back to her big rich mansion at 7967 Park Avenue. She's got six roommates named Cindy Nantz, Ronda Lithaw, Christina Melendez, Stephanie Mazza, Judy Hand, and Katie Mendozier. Cindy is beautiful and pretty. Ronda is the same way. Christina is beautiful, pretty, attractive, sexy, and Puerto Rican with olive skin, high cheekbones, long brown hair, and a deep low voice. Stephanie is also beautiful, pretty, attractive, and sexy too with olive skin, high cheekbones, long brunette hair, also a deep low voice, and she's Italian. Judy is an all American pretty lady just like Cindy and Ronda. And Katie (which is short for Katherine) is Lithuanian, and she's beautiful, pretty, attractive, sexy, olive skinned, with high cheekbones, long red hair, and a high pitched voice. They all looked out the window and saw Doreen pull over by the garage door as she parks and stops her car there, gets out, and comes in the front door of the house.

Doreen: Hello, ladies!

All the ladies: Hello, Doreen! Did you have a nice day?

Doreen: I sure did. What about you ladies on this cold day here in New York?

Katie: My day was excellent!

Judy: My day was great!

Cindy: So was mine!

Stephanie: My day is cool.

Ronda. Same here with mine.

Christina: My day is totally Buena!

Doreen: Awesome!

Christina: Say Doreen, I heard you found a new guy into your life.

Doreen: What new guy, Christina? He's only a friend. We're just getting to know each other first.

Christina: Oh, my bad. But is this guy here from the New York State?

Doreen: Nope. He's from St. Louis, Missouri, and he's a real sweethearted dear.

Judy: What's his name?

Doreen: His name is Vincent Mole.

Cindy: Vincent Mole? That's a very unusual name.

Doreen: Yes. And he's gonna come sledding with us this Saturday. So I'll introduce you ladies to him.

Stephanie: Alright! We would love to meet this guy Vincent a little more, if you know what I mean.

Doreen: I know exactly what you mean, Stephanie.

Katie: (reading the paper.) Wow, the president of the United States wants to wish everybody in America a very Merry Christmas!

Judy: Really, Katie?

Katie: It says so right here in this newspaper.

Ronda: Tell us, Doreen, are we still going to the birthday party at the home of Farmer Grey in two weeks from now?

Doreen: Yes, we still are, Ronda. It'll be on a Friday night.

Ronda: Cool.

Stephanie: Well I'm gonna turn on the T.V. and see what's on.

And Stephanie did just that. White Christmas is on, the 1954 holiday classic starring Bing Crosby, and Danny Kaye.

Stephanie: I love this movie!

Cindy: What are you watching, Stephanie?

Stephanie: White Christmas. It's a classic.

Cindy: Here, can I join you?

Stephanie: Be my guest.

Cindy: Don't mind if I do.

Doreen: Well I'm gonna fix dinner. Okay?

All the girls: Okay.

Katie: What are you going to fix for dinner, Doreen?

Doreen: That I won't tell. It's a surprise, and you all are going to love it.

Christina: Well don't tell us, Doreen. Surprise us.

Doreen: I will.

And Doreen went to the kitchen to fix dinner. Meanwhile, the other girls were in the living room watching White Christmas, and chatting for a while.

Katie: Say Christina.

Christina: What's up, Katie?

Katie: Do you still play the timbales for your salsa band?

Christina: Yes I do. Were you thinking about coming to one of our concerts sometimes?

Katie: Why yes, I was.

Judy: Me too, Christina. What's the name of your band again?

Christina: Vista.

Katie & Judy: Vista?

Christina: You got it. My next concert with them won't be until New Years Eve. That's when we go live at Radio City Music Hall.

Stephanie: (overheard them while watching White Christmas.) Woah! Christina, did you say "Your next salsa concert will be in New Years Eve?

Christina: Yes, Stephanie. It's gonna be at Radio City Music Hall.

Stephanie: Aw, cool! Can I come to your concert too?

Cindy & Ronda: Us too, Christina?

Christina: Sure. I'll have tickets for all of you, and plenty of my friends also to see our show for New Years Eve.

Ronda: Oh, and don't forget about Doreen. After all, she was the one who has been taking care of us so far, Christina.

Christina: Oh, I won't forget about Doreen. Besides, she's our friend, our roommate, and in charge.

Katie: Yes, exactly.

Christina: I hope this Vincent guy Doreen talked to us about is a real sweetheart.

Stephanie: Well let's hope so. Besides, we like nice guys, not bad boys.

Judy: Yeah, because some of these bad boys around here in New York City are not very nice.

Katie: Yeah, you're telling me, Judy. I like a sweet guy who is more of geek in a good way, don't you know.

Christina: Yes, we know, Katie. You can't stand those too cool guys because they're annoying.

Katie: Yes, Christina, that's right.

Ronda: Tell us, Christina, how many more tickets do you have left for your show?

Christina: I've got six thousand tickets to give to all of my fans, friends, family members, everybody. Believe you me, Ronda, I've got a lot to live and give.

Cindy: (laughing hysterically at an old comic book.) Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Christina: What's so funny, Cindy?

Cindy: Oh, I was just laughing at the one old comic book my grandmother saved for me back when I was a little kid. This is the Fibber McGee and Molly Christmas Comic Book. If you love Christmas, and if you like comedy, this is the comic book for you. And this book is sure funny.

Christina: Yeah, I bet it is if you like Christmas comedies. My favorites are Laurel and Hardy in their Christmas comedy "The March Of The Wooden Soldiers."

Judy: My favorite is the Grinch starring Jim Carrey.

Cindy: That's my favorite too, Judy.

Christina: Me too.

Judy: Wow, how about that! We're got a lot in common.

Cindy, Christina, & Judy: Yeah!

Ronda: Boy, whatever Doreen is fixing for dinner, it sure smells scrumcious.

Katie: I can smell it too, and it smells delicious.

Doreen: (calls the girls to the kitchen.) Time to eat, ladies!

Stephanie: Yeah!

Christina: Cool!

Katie: Alright!

Ronda: I'm hungry!

Judy: I'm starving!

Cindy: Me too, ladies!

So the ladies rushed over to the dining room to eat dinner Doreen is fixing for the girls.

Doreen: (brings the food over.) You all are gonna love what I fixed today.

Stephanie: Well let's see, Doreen.

She opened everything for the girls, and it was all kinds of delicious Greek food.

Katie: Alright! Greek food!

Stephanie: We haven't had Greek food in a long time at all, even though I'm not Greek, I'm Italian. But I love all kinds of food from all over the world.

Judy: Me too, Stephanie. So I know where you're coming from.

Doreen: Before we eat, ladies, we need to say our grace.

Christina: Doreen, okay! Let's say grace, everybody.

Doreen: I'll start. (and everybody bows their heads while Doreen says grace.) Lord, we thank thee for the many blessings you gave us. Please bless us for the food we are bound to eat to nurish our bodies, keep us all alive, happy, healthy, and well. And we thank you for bringing us all together as one big happy family where good friends together with each other. And these, and other blessings we ask in the name of the lord Jesus Christ, and for his sake, we thank thee. Amen.

All the ladies: Amen.

And everybody eats, drinks fruit punch, acts polite with one another, and enjoying one another's company.

Judy: This food taste good, Doreen.

Cindy: Yes, this is great.

Stephanie: Totally cool.

Christina: Awesome.

Katie: Excellent.

Ronda: It's extremely wonderful, Doreen.

Doreen: Thank you all. I'm glad you girls like it.

It was Saturday Morning, back at 812 Avenue M, at 7:00am, Vincent Mole got up from his bed, made it up went to the bathroom to take a shower. Then he dried up. Brushed his teeth, went back to his room, put on some decent clothes, went downstairs, and his mom Amy was fixing breakfast.

Amy: Good morning, Vincent.

Vincent: Good morning, Mom.

Amy: You're up early. What's the location this time?

Vincent: I'm going sledding with Doreen and her friends, then we're going out to eat, after that, we're gonna see a lot of Christmas decorations.

Amy: That's wonderful, sweetheart! You sure love your friend Doreen very much. Do you?

Vincent: I do. She's a real true close friend of mine right here in New York City. In fact, me and her are definitely BFFs. Along with her friends which are my friends too, and definitely not frenemies.

Amy: Well that's good.

Vincent: I take it you're fixing breakfast.

Amy: yes, I'm fixing omletes. Do you want some on the way?

Vincent: Sure.

Suddenly, Vincent's dad Clerence came to the kitchen.

Clerence: Hello, sweetheart.

Amy: Hello, honey. (And the two kiss.) I'm fixing omletes for breakfast.

Clerence: Of course. I can smell them a mile away from here.

Amy: (laughing.) Oh Clerence, you're so funny.

Clerence: Good morning, son.

Vincent: Good morning, dad.

Clerence: You look very spiffy this morning. What seems to be the location this time?

Vincent: I'm going sledding with Doreen and her friends.

Clerence: Wow! Another trip with Doreen, huh?

Vincent: Yeah. But I haven't forgot about the the family coming over for Christmas.

Amy: We know you haven't, sweetheart. That's why we all miss your brothers and sisters.

Vincent: So do I. Are the omletes done yet, mom?

Amy: Hang on, let me check.

As Amy checks the stove to see if the omletes are done, and they are.

Amy: Breakfast is ready!

Clerence: Oh good. I'm starved.

Vincent: Me too.

Clerence and Vincent rushed over to the kitchen table to get omletes for breakfast.

Vincent: Wow, these omletes look and smell delicious, mom.

Amy: Why thank you, Vincent.

Clerence: They sure look tasty, Amy.

Amy: Thank you, Clerence. Now, who would like to say grace?

Vincent: I would like to, mom.

Amy: Go ahead, son.

Vincent: Lord, we thank thee for today. Help give us strength and power from the food we are bound to receive. Keep us all alive, Father God, and strengthen our bodies. And these and other blessings that I ask in the name of your son and the holy spirit, we thank thee. Amen.

And the family eats breakfast together.

Vincent: The food is delicious, mom.

Amy: Thank you, Vincent.

Clerence: Yeah, this food taste scrumcious!

Amy: Thank you, sweetheart.

Clerence: You're welcome.

They all finished their meals. Vincent went to the bathroom to brush his teeth so that he can get ready for Doreen. Then he sat down in the couch to wait for her. Suddenly, he heard a horn honking, Vincent looked out the window, it was Doreen, and all of her roommates.

Vincent: Mom, dad, I'm gone!

Amy: Okay, well you have a good time, son!

Clerence: Have fun, Vincent!

Vincent: I will! See you guys later!

Then Vincent went out the door, and went to Doreen's new Toyota van with her roommates.

Doreen: (smiling.) Hi, Vincent! How's life been treating you?

Vincent: (smiling back.) Hi, Doreen! Just dandy! Never better like this at all!

Doreen: Well that's cool.

Vincent: How are you doing, Doreen?

Doreen: Awesome! Here are my roommates.

Vincent: (looked in back.) Hi there.

Cindy: Hi, Vincent. I'm Cindy.

Vincent: Hi, Cindy. Nice to meet you.

Ronda: Hi, Vincent. I'm Ronda. Nice to meet you.

Vincent: Hello, Ronda. Nice to meet you too.

Judy: Seasons Geetings to you, Vincent. I'm Judy.

Vincent: Seasons greetings to you too, Judy. Nice to meet you.

Christina: Yo, what's up, Vincent? I'm Christina.

Vincent: Hey, Christina. Nice to meet you.

Christina: You too, man.

Stephanie: Yo, how's it going, Vincent? I'm Stephanie. Nice to meet you, dude.

Vincent: Hi, Stephanie. Nice to meet you as well.

Stephanie: (smiling. Yeah!

Katie: Hi, Vincent! How are you doing? I'm Katie.

Vincent: Hi, Katie! Nice to meet you.

Katie: Nice to meet you too. Merry Christmas.

Vincent: Merry Christmas to you too, Katie. Merry Christmas to all you, as a matter of fact.

Christina, Katie, and Stephanie slapped one of their cheekbones across their faces real good and hard and they grunted.

Christina: (slapped her face.) UMM!

Stephanie: (slapped her face.) UNH!

Katie: (slapped her face as well.)AUH!

Vincent: Ooh, I like that.

Christina, Stephanie, & Katie: You like that, Vincent?

Vincent: Yeah, I love it when a woman slaps herself in the face, it's sexy that way in a woman, turns me on, gets me excited, uplifting, and happy, makes me want to give this woman a great big long cheek to cheek hug on her cheek that she slapped, and never let go of her.

Doreen: I slap my face a lot too. Right, Vincent?

Vincent: Right you are, Doreen.

Doreen: (slapped her right facecheek real hard.) UMM!

Vincent: I love it, Doreen. And I want to give you girls big cheek to c heek hugs later on.

Doreen: Sure. We'll give each other a cheek hug when we get to the sledding place.

Christina, Stephanie, and Katie: Us too.

Christina: I love hugs.

Stephanie: Me too.

Katie: Me three.

Cindy, Judy, and Ronda: So do we.

Doreen: Me too for that matter.

Vincent: And especially me.

Christina: Alright, Vincent. We love guys that love hugs too. Hugs are cool. So Vincent, what do you do for a living?

Vincent: I work with Doreen at the Metropolitan Life Tower making newsletters.

Doreen: Yeah, me and Vincent work at the same place.

Vincent: We sure do, Doreen.

Doreen: Yeah!

Stephanie: So Vincent, do you have any hobbies?

Vincent: I like to paint, write stories, read, travel, make a whole lot of new friends, like you guys of course.

Christina: Aw, well we sure are glad to have you as our friend too, Vincent.

Stephanie: We sure are.

Katie: Likewise.

Judy: So what's your favorite type of movie, Vincent?

Vincent: My favorite type of movies would be "Charlie's Angels, and Fun Size starring my favorite girl Victoria Justice."

Christina: Hey, those are my favorite movies as well!

Cindy: Are they, Christina?

Christina: You bet, Cindy. I'm a tough girl just like they are.

Stephanie: Me too.

Vincent: I like tough girls…that are nice, sweet, and funny for me to be around with.

Doreen: Here we are, you guys. Randall's Island Park. That's where all the sledders go sledding.

Vincent: Yes, and I see a bunch of people sledding there right now.

Katie: Absolutely.

And they pull over by the parking lot, get their sleds ready, clearing out of the van, and they get ready to go sledding.

Vincent: Oh wait, ladies! I still need a hug from you guys.

Christina: Oh yeah, that's right. We forgot. We're sorry.

So all the ladies go to hug Vincent, and he hugs them back.

Vincent: I love you, ladies.

All the women: We love you too, Vincent.

Vincent: Thank you. Now we can go sledding.

Everybody: ALRIGHT!

And they all went to join everybody else going sledding. And everybody was having such a great time, little kids, teenagers, young adults, and the adults.

But just then, hiding behind the trees just to make things worse for Doreen and the gang, it's none other than Geri McGail, Manny Burke, Scott Jensen, Benny Carter, and Matthew Conniff her boyfriend. Geri still hates Vincent Mole, so she and her evil friends are setting up a ridiculous, stupid plan to end Vincent's relationship with Doreen and her roomates. And that's not a good sign.

Geri: (looking at Vincent strange.) I don't understand that geek Stimpy! Just look at him with my friend Doreen! He has pushed us too far with his overhigh nonsense!

Scott: So what do you want us to do, Geri?

Geri: (angry.) Listen to me, you dimwit! I'll tell you.

Matthew: Yeah, listen to my girl Geri. She's the boss.

Geri: Thank you, Matt. Now here's my plan. We're going over to that creep Stimpy once he starts sledding with my girlfriend Doreen. I'm gonna take his sled away from him to make him fall. And when I do, you guys grab him. Catch my drift?

Manny: Yes, ma'am!

Scott: Oh yeah!

Benny: I see where you're coming from!

Matthew: You're the brains, Geri!

Geri: You better believe I'm the brains. I'm special, perfect, great, glamourous, sexy, and very cool. That creep Stimpy isn't any of it, and he's gotta go.

Mathew: I'll say he's not special.

Benny: I'm for that also.

Manny: He's a creep!

Scott: He's nowhere!

Geri: Well what are you morons waiting for?! GET TO WORK!

Everybody: ALRIGHT!

And they all went sledding with everybody else just to get Vincent away from Doreen and her friends.

Matthew: There's that creep Stimpy now. Geri, you take the floor to that geek.

Geri: You got it, my dear.

And Geri caught up to Vincent's sled while Vincent was minding his own business sledding. Then Geri yanked Vincent's sled, and made him fall in the snow, and Geri started raving at him.

Geri: (to Vincent.) YOU MONSTER! BEAT IT!

Vincent: (angry.) What the heck is the matter with you, Geri McGail?! And GIVE ME BACK MY SLED!

Geri: SHUT UP! I don't get it, Stimpy! Didn't I tell you never to go anywhere near my friend Doreen, and any of her friends, HUH?!

Vincent: Could you listen to yourself, huh, Geri?! Huh?! Could you listen to yourself?! You are sounding very stupid! You have no brains of any-

Matthew: (grabs Vincent by the back of his coat.) HEY, GEEK! You don't ever talk to my girlfriend Geri that way! She's the boss, and she's got a lot of brains better than you'll ever have, you dork! It's you who doesn't have any brains at all! YOU!

Vincent: Hey, you don't even know me, you mean bully! NOW LET ME GO! DO YOU HEAR ME?!

But Matthew punched Vincent's face, got him flying over to a beautiful 27 year old sexy British woman belle on her sled, and they both fell on each other on the snow. And the British woman got mad at Vincent saying it's his fault.

The British Woman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHY YOU BLOOD SUCKING OGRE DORK! WHAT IN BLOODY BLAZERS DO YOU GO ABOUT KNOCKING ME OVER LIKE THAT, HUH?!

Vincent: I didn't do it, ma'am. Some guy punched me in the face and made me do that.

The British Woman: DON'T DANCE WITH ME LIKE THAT, YOU SICK TWISTED, DREAM ROBBING, EVIL GEEK! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE! (And she hit Vincent several times with her cane chasing him up the hill.) TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT TOO, YOU LITTLE BUGAR!

Vincent: OW! OW! LADY, PLEASE! OW! COME ON, WILL YA?! OW! IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT! OW!

The British Woman: It wasn't an accident, creep! It was a VERY SELFISH CARTOON CRIME WHICH COULD GET YOU IN TROUBLE ANYTIME!

Then a leg hiding from a tree tripped Vincent, and made him fall again while he was running away from that violent British lady. It was the leg of Benny Carter that did it. Benny grabbed Vincent by the back of his coat in full force, and started kissing Vincent between the lips. Vincent didn't like that kiss from him.

Vincent: LOOK, ARE YOU HIGH OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! WHERE DO YOU COME OFF RAPING ME LIKE THAT?! WHO ARE YOU, HUH?!

Benny: (smiling evilly.) I'm your lover, Stimpy. Would you like to go out on a date with me, babycakes?

Vincent: (angry.) NO! AND JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING STIMPY AND BABYCAKES?! YOU MAN EATING SHARK!

Benny: (laughing like a dumb idiot.) Hahahahahahahahahahaha! You crack me up, honey. Do it again. It's sexy.

Vincent: DOREEN!

Then Doreen saw Vincent in trouble with Benny Carter flirting with Vincent in a seriously bay way. She went up to save his life. But before Doreen did so, Geri grabbed Doreen by her coat in full force, and started screaming at Doreen.

Geri: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! WHAT'S THE PROBLEM, HUH, TRATOR?!

Doreen: Geri, let go of me! Just what exactly do you want with me and Vincent?!

Geri: First off, I want that Stimpy geek to be with the gay men, and I WANT YOU TO BE MY BEST FRIEND, NOT HIS!

Doreen: Who are you calling Stimpy?! And where do you come off telling me to be your best friend, and not his?! You're insane!

Geri: No, you're insane making friends with losers like Stimpy!

Doreen: You don't even know him-

Geri: I DO TOO KNOW HIM! HE'S GAY!

The Doreen slapped Geri real good and hard across the face, then Geri slapped her right back.

Doreen: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

Geri: SHUT UP! You will not go anywhere near that loser EVER AGAIN! You and I are supposed to be best friends! We worked at Metropolitan Life Tower together! We started the business together! So we should stay together!

Doreen: What forever are you talking about?!

Vincent: (still being grabbed by the gaymen.) DOREEN, HELP ME!

Doreen: (to Geri.) Now look what you've done! That's no way to show any Christmas spirit by having things your way, being selfish, and crossing lonely guys and their friends with filthy grief! That's no way to share the holidays!

Geri: LOOK, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SHITTY HOLIDAYS BECAUSE THEY SUCK! I want a strong, rich, big man to share the holidays with, not some bad little boy like Stimpy!

Doreen: You're impossible, Geri! We need you to stay away from us from now on!

Geri: Excuse me?! I don't think so, my dear! I've got Stimpy with the gay men to have sex with. Look over there.

Doreen looked and saw Vincent in trouble with the gay guys.

Doreen: VINCENT!

Doreen ran over there to help Vincent out of that jam, but Matthew Conniff grabbed a small gun, fired at Doreen to stop her in her tracks.

Matthew: (to Doreen.) HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, MISS CRAZY PERSON WITH THE CHEEKBONES!

Then Matthew moved forward at Doreen with his gun pointed at her head.

Matthew: (to Doreen.) You're not going anywhere near that geek! My girlfriend is right! She wants you to stay with her with the popular people, including your stupid roommates! You ladies are gonna get to know the perfect people. (To Geri.) Right, honey?

Geri: (to Matthew.) Right, sweetheart.

And they kiss each other.

Doreen: You guys are monsters!

Matthew: SHUT UP, FREAK! I don't want to hear your stupid face! (To the men.) Well, what are you yahoos waiting for?! PUT HIM IN THE CAR, YOU MORONS!

Vincent: LEAVE ME ALONE!

But the men put Vincent in that green 1972 Oldsmobile, Delta 88. They threw him in the car, went in the car themselves, closed the doors, locked them, and then drove out of sight.

Geri: (to the men while they drove off.) Hey, make sure you guys come over my house after you had sex with Stimpy! We've got a Christmas batch at my place! Okay?

Matthew: How did I do, sweety?

Geri: You did great, dear. Now we both can go over to my house and plan our party quickly before our friends come over.

Matthew: Oh yeah! I love Christmas already.

Geri: Let's go.

Matthew: Sweet.

And they both went inside Geri's 2011 ½ Chevrolet, Impala LS, and drove away to Geri's house. Doreen went to her roommates for help.

Doreen: hey ladies, come here for a moment!

Her roommates came when Doreen called them.

Katie: What's going on, Doreen?

Doreen: We've got a major crisis in our hands.

Judy: Like what?

Doreen: Vincent Mole has just been kidnapped by Geri McGail and her mean and nasty gay guards.

Stephanie: Who's Geri McGail?

Doreen: Well, she used to be a friend of mine until I found out that she doesn't like lonely men like Vincent. So she became a fallen angel.

Christina: Man, that's sad. If I met this stuck up snob Geri, I would most definitely give her a piece of my mind!

Doreen: That's why we're going over to pay a visit to Geri McGail. I know where she lives, so I'll show you where her house is.

Ronda: Well, Doreen, lead us the way.

Doreen: You got it.

Meanwhile, Geri lives in a big rich mansion with her boyfriend Matthew at 3125 10TH Avenue near 23RD Street. They've got Vincent tied up in a chair in the living room. Geri and her gang including Gary Dunne were up to no good.

Gary: (to Vincent.) Hey, baby. Are you ready to make love to me, and marry me to be your hubby for the rest of your life? I want you, honey, because I love you.

Vincent: (to Gary.) Well I sure as heck don't love you, nor the rest of those creeps! Just you jerks wait until Doreen Blanc hears about this!

Geri: (whacked Vincent in the back of his head.) KNOCK IT OFF, STIMPY! Doreen Blanc is my buddy, not yours! Besides, you're just a homosexual gay monster, and you don't deserve to be with any girl, not even Doreen! The gay men love you. The women don't. You're only a loser. In other words, you're a bad boy!

Vincent: I am not!

Geri: YES YOU ARE!

Vincent: LOOK, YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME, SNOB!

Geri: WILL YOU QUIT GETTING YOUR HOPES TOO HIGH ON MY KNOWLEDGE, YOU BOOB!

Vincent: STOP THIS! TURN ME LOOSE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!

Geri got mad. Went up to Vincent, and punched him across the face, then raved at him.

Geri: (angry.) KNOCK IT OFF! KNOCK IT OFF! My friends are gonna come over this party, and they want to see men have sex with you, YOU NUMBSKULL! YOUR HEAD IS AS THICK AS PEANUT BUTTER FOR GETTING YOUR STANDARDS TOO HIGH LIKE THAT, AND THAT NEEDS TO STOP! DO YOU HEAR ME?! NO MORE!

And she slapped him real good and hard across the face!

Vincent: UNH!

And geri walked away from him, then the gay guys took over.

Gary: I love it when you get slapped real hard across the face by people. It turns me on, and it gets me excited! It makes me want you, baby.

Vincent: Gary, buzz off! And you guys too!

All the gay men: NO, WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!

Meanwhile, Geri is with her boyfriend Matthew.

Geri: This party is gonna be good. We're all gonna get wasted,and get stoned, honey.

Matthew: Yeah, there's lots of booze, beer, drugs, pot, guts, and sex. This is gonna be a rockin' rappin' good time!

Geri: you bet, sweetheart. After all, there's no such thing as nobody's perfect because everybody's perfect.

Matthew: Of course. This is when we party like the stars because we are superstars.

Geri: Yes we are. And we help other superstars, and condemned the losers. And Stimpy is a loser. That's why a lot of men want to have sex with him. While we pretty girls stick with the winners, and Matthew, you're a winner.

Matthew: Thank you. So are you, my sweet.

Geri: (laughing.) Thank you, baby. And we don't celebrate Christmas at all. We celebrate Halloween. The losers celebrate Christmas because they're stupid! And they don't know that Halloween is the real holiday season to celebrate this year.

Matthew: Yeah, you're telling me! I hate Christmas!

Meanwhile, Doreen and her roomates went over to Geri's house too. They parked on the right side of the road to rescue Vincent from the wrong crowd.

Doreen: This is it, ladies.

Katie: What does Geri want with Vincent anyway, Doreen?

Doreen: They're trying to harm him in all sorts of bad ways so that the men can have sex with him just so that Geri can get after me.

Christina: That's stupid.

Doreen: I'll say it is. Geri wants me to be her best friend again, and not Vincent's.

Judy: What a snob. If I met that girl Geri, I'd slap her real good and hard across the face.

Stephanie: Yes, I'm with you on that, Judith.

Cindy: Geri and her boyfriend do need counseling for this matter.

Ronda: I hate her already, Doreen. How are we going to rescue Vincent away from her? Do you have any plans?

Doreen: You bet I have a plan here. Everybody gather around. Now here's my plan.

Meanwhile back at Geri's house, Geri and Matthew were still talking.

Geri: And honey, only the perfect people touch us, the geeks don't.

Matthew: Yes, baby. And when our guests get here, we're gonna party like crazy big time!

Geri: Ooh, I love it, pumpkin!

Matthew: I love it too, dearest! We're gonna boldly go where no man or woman has ever gone before!

Geri: You bet, superstar! We perfect people have more fun than anybody! I'm glad you've plan this party for all of us.

Matthew: Anything to be a hero, sugar. That's why you're cool and I'm hot.

Geri: And I'm glad I choosed you because you're a sweetheart. You do everything for me a lot. That's why I love you.

Matthew: I know. And money buys friends.

Geri: Yes it does, sweety. Why don't we kiss and hug for it before our guests come in?

Matthew: You got it, beautiful.

Suddenly, they heard a doorbell ring.

Geri: Hold on a second, honey. That must be all of our friends coming.

Matthew: Okay, babycakes.

Geri opened the door to see who it is. It wasn't any of Geri's friends. It was Doreen Blanc and her roomates. Geri got real mad at Doreen and her friends for coming to her house uninvited.

Geri: You have no right coming in here, Doreen! You girls weren't even invited to this party! Get out of here, all of you!

Doreen: Never mind that, Geri! What have you done with Vincent?! And don't give us that Stimpy routine like you did last time! You know his name is not Stimpy!

Geri: What part of "I don't like the name Vincent Mole" don't you understand?! WHAT PART HAVE YOU MISSED, GODDAMMIT?!

Christina: Look, you stuck up I'm better than you are diva! Give me one good reason why we shouldn't cast you to sides for what you did to our friend Vincent!

Doreen: (to Christina.) Christina, let me handle this shit! (Now to Geri.) Look, Geri, you turn Vincent loose right away whether you like his name or not!

Geri: Look, I don't know why you guys want to ruin my party for my friends when they get here! You guys better clear out of here while you can! Plus, I would advise you yahoos to start being more respectful to the future people, and leave those gay men alone!

Doreen: Geri, stop it! Stimpy….uh, I mean Vincent is not gay, and we want you to untie him this instant! Do I make myself clear?!

Geri: NO, I WON'T DO IT! YOU LEAVE HIM BE, YOU DUMB DARLA! You see, I keep forgetting how stupid you all are rescuing a dweeb from the gay men! All dorks need to marry gay guys and have sex with them! One time, I caught him praying the wrong prayers at that ignorant church downtown which got my goat, he stolen all of my plans that I've got with his over high standards, and I didn't appreciate that at all because it was all disgusting! That's why I rebuked him because he's bad!

Doreen: Geri, you are such an irrational snotty witch! You need to get your life together! You don't need to be acting like some young teenager against lonely men like Vincent!

Geri: THIS IS MY HOUSEHOLD AND I'LL ACT WHAT I LIKE! (grunting her teeth.) You don't ever change me like that!

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring again. Geri went over to the door, told Doreen to MOVE, opened the door, and all of Geri's friends came all dressed like celebrities.

Geri: Well hello, my friends! Come on in!

A man: What's up, Geri? Happy Halloween!

Geri: Happy Halloween to you too, Scott!

A beautiful woman: Hey, Geri!

Geri: What's going on, Tiffany?!

Three jockey guys: How's it going, Geri?!

Geri: Pretty good, fellows! I'm glad you came!

Doreen: Geri, your friends around here suck!

Another hot guy: (looking at Doreen and her room mates strange.) Geri, who are these female yahoos here?!

Another girl: Yeah, they don't belong here! Get 'em out of here, would ya?!

Everybody: YEAH!

Doreen: We're not leaving until Vincent comes with us!

Stephanie: You heard her right, bitch!

Geri: Look, if you freaks don't clear outta my house this very instant, then we're gonna fight! Do you hear me?!

Doreen: Oh, you want to fight about it, Geri?!

Geri: Yeah!

Another man with a goatee: Do you want us to fight those female clucks for you, Geri?

Geri: YES, LET'S DO IT NOW!

Christina: AAAAAARRRGGGHH!

Geri: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

And they all started fighting each other, getting physical with one another, kicking, punching, slapping, using martial arts, such as karate, ninja, judo, and kickboxing as well. Throwing chairs, and knocking stuff down in the house.

Geri: Some friend you turned out to be, Doreen!

Doreen: You are not to be trusted, plus, you're never liked, and you're never loved!

Then Geri slapped Doreen real good and hard across the face. Doreen grunted "UMM," and she punched Geri across the face having her flying sky high to a table with whiskey and wine. Meanwhile, Vincent tried to free himself from those ropes by cutting them from the wood of the chair.

Vincent: Man, what a stupid party! Where's Doreen?

He broke free from the ropes looking for Doreen and her friends.

Vincent: HELP ME, DOREEN!

Matthew: (grabbed Vincent by the neck.) Oh no you don't!

Vincent: LET GO OF ME, YOU IRRITATING PUNK! HELP, DOREEN!

Christina: Hey, that sounds like Vincent! And he needs help! Hang on, Vincent!

Another pretty woman with red hair grabs Christina before she rescues Vincent.

The girl with the red hair: Going somewhere, you Hispanic slut?!

And Christina punched the red haired woman across the face, and the red haired woman flew straight towards Geri's china.

Meanwhile, Katie was having problems with a man so handsome, but evil. He started getting stupid and fresh with Katie, and she didn't like any of it!

The man: (to Katie.) How would you like to be my baby, baby? I want us to make love all night and day all the time!

Katie: What's wrong with you, you ass?!

And Katie kicked the man in the gut, crushed his face, and kicked him sky high to a window.

But meanwhile, Vincent was having trouble with Matthew and Geri.

Geri: (to Vincent.) Why do you keep going to women all the time when YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE GAY?!

Matthew: Yeah, little boy! You were supposed to marry a man, not a woman! You're not good enough, boy! WE ARE!

Vincent: DON'T CALL ME BOY!

Geri: BOY, QUIT IT BEFORE WE CASTSIZE YOU! You took my plans away from me, Stimpy, and YOU NEED TO GIVE THEM BACK! YOU'RE A DELINQUENT! USE YOUR BRAIN! QUIT GETTING YOUR HOPES TOO HIGH BEFORE ACCIDENTS HAPPEN, AND IT WOULD BE YOUR OWN FAULT, BOY!

Matthew: You heard her, boy! SHE SAID GIVE US BACK OUR PLANS BEFORE YOU GET AN ASS WHOOPING!

Vincent: SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Doreen and the rest of the girls went straight to Geri and Matthew because they've got Vincent. Geri and Matthew threatened the girls telling them to stay back.

Geri: Okay, you Goddamn nice girls, stay back! Do you hear me?!

Doreen: Stay back?!

Cindy: What for?!

Katie: You don't have a weapon!

Matthew: (using a gun on Vincent's head. ) No, but I do! (The girls turned around.) Tell me, ladies, how do you like your BFF carved, light or dark meat if you all don't clear out of this place NOW so that we can continue with our party?!

Vincent: Ladies, help me please!

Geri & Matthew: (to Vincent.) YOU SHUT UP, STUPID!

Doreen: You two let Vincent go this very instant! Do you both understand that?! You guys are nothing but IRRATIONAL ….ING MONSTEROUS BIG SHOTS!

Geri: Well look who's talking, Miss Famous and Popular with the damn high cheekbones!

Doreen: I am not like you, Geri! You're rotton and evil! (To Matthew.) And you, you sick twisted miserable bastard! Do you share your girlfriend's attitude all the time?!

Matthew: Hey, I love it, Baby! It's sexy!

Stephanie: (to Matthew.) You're a pig! That's what you are! You're a stupid fresh pig!

Matthew: Oh I love it when a woman talks dirty to me. It turns me on. Right, Geri?

Geri: Right you are, sugarplum.

Ronda: Listen, both of you! This has got to stop!

Another man: Geri, get those losers out of here! They're distracting this party, and we want to have some fun around here!

Geri: Okay, you bitches heard my friends! Get out of here right now! Did you hear what I just said?! GET OUT!

Matthew: Unless you ugly moomoos want him to get a bullet through his head starting now!

Geri: We're not kidding!

Doreen: Do you think that is supposed to scare us, plus none of us girls are ugly! Who else is gonna throw us out?!

A big guy named Bruno with a bald head, and an earing on his left ear grabbed the girls quickly by picking them up and saying "I will!" And the girls started screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" And Bruno threw the girls outside the door.

Bruno: AND STAY OUT!

After the girls got thrown out by Bruno, the girls have another idea up their brains.

Doreen: Say ladies, gather around.

All the ladies: Sure, Doreen.

Doreen: We can't just let those creeps mess around with Vincent in a very bad way like this.

Christina: Mm-mmm, of course not. We've got to go back and rescue him.

Ronda: But we can't go back in that house. That big guy threw us out. Remember?

Katie: Yeah, and he's a real mean one.

Judy: So what are we gonna do, Doreen?

Doreen: I've got an idea.

All the girls: What?

Doreen: Gather around and I'll tell you. Now here's our secret.

And Doreen started telling them what they're going to do next.

Stephanie: Hey, now that's another great idea, and it just might work this time.

Meanwhile back in Geri's place….

Geri: (to Vincent.) STIMPY, DON'T YOU EVER COME TO NEW YORK WITH YOUR OVERHIGH STANDARDS EVER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE TOO STUPID, TOO GAY, AND TOO DISGUSTING! YOU HAD MY BEST FRIEND DOREEN TURN AGAINST ME AND I DIDN'T APPRECIATE THAT AT ALL! WHAT PART OF "YOU DON'T FIT IN WITH ANYBODY" DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO EVERYBODY, GET US ALL KILLED, YOU OGRE?!

Matthew: Yeah, you realize that you almost messed up our party, you creep!

Vincent: I don't know what you guys are talking about!

Geri: (tweaked Vincent's nose.) Stimpy, if we have to tell you to stay away from Doreen, and everybody else, I'M GONNA FEED YOU TO THE SHARKS! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!

Vincent: NO!

Geri & Matthew: YES!

Geri: You were supposed to be with the men, and marrying a man, not a woman! That's Matthew's job! You're a monster!

Vincent: Get away from me, both of you!

Another man with a beard and a moustache: Can we have sex with him now, Geri?

Geri: Lenny, not now. (to Vincent.) See, stupid! Some man wants to marry you and have sex with you! Why haven't you thought about men, instead of women all the time, HUH?!

Vincent: You guys are not making any kind of sense! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Geri: SHUT UP, DUMMY! I'm telling you for the very last time that this is the END OF THE LINE! NO MORE! Go to the men! Don't ever go to any woman, not even Doreen because that's my best friend, not yours! CAPEASHE?! STAY AWAY FROM HER FROM NOW ON!

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring again.

Geri: (frustrated.) I'll get it! No goofy stuff, Stimpy!

Geri rushes over to the door to see who it is. She opens the door, and it was Doreen and the girls in disguises as gay men with beards and moustaches.

Geri: Who the hell may I ask are you dudes?!

Doreen: (in a man's voice.) We're a couple of gay guys that want to have sex with that geek, and join your party.

Geri: And just what are your names?

Doreen: (in a man's voice.) We're not telling you our names because we don't know. We just want to marry that dweeb for the party.

Geri: Well come on in! The party is just getting started.

Everybody: YEAH!

And somebody turned on Katy Perry in her song "Teenage Dream," and they all started dancing up a storm in the house. Geri is dancing with Matthew.

Geri: I'm glad that the perfect people are superstars, and not the gay geeks. Aren't you, Matt honey?

Matthew: (showing one of his muscles.) Well feel these muscles, sweetheart.

Geri: (felt his right muscle in his arm.) Cool! I like that! That's makes you very special, Matthew.

Matthew: I know, because I'm smart, and handsome, and wonderful.

Geri: Heheheheheheheheh! I've got to hand it to you, Matthew, you sure know how to impress the women because you're the greatest.

Matthew: That's how I make new friends by proving to them how good I am, especially you, dear.

Suddenly, Gary Dunne is making his way towards Vincent.

Gary: Hey, baby! Remember me?

Vincent: No! Get out of here!

Gary: Would you like to have sex with me this year?

Vincent: NO! And I said BEAT IT!

Gary: Ooh, you look sexy when you're angry. That makes me want your body even more, starting now!

But just before Gary rushes to have sex with Vincent all tied up, Doreen and the girls in their disguises as men grabbed Gary by the back of his shirt and said this to him.

Doreen: (to Gary in a man's voice.) Hey, jerk, this is our territory! We're gonna have sex with him! Now you heard what he said! BEAT IT!

And Doreen threw Gary to a wall. Vincent was upset about who they are at first.

Vincent: Now hold on a minute! Just who are you men anyway?! More guys wanting to have sex with me?!

Doreen: (back in her normal voice.) Relax, Vincent, it's me Doreen and the rest of the girls. And we're here to get you out of here.

The girls take off their disguises.

Vincent: It is you girls! Boy, am I glad to see you all.

Christina: You too, man!

Vincent: Geri's trying to hook me up with a bunch of stupid gay guys, including Gary Dunne. She's mean, I tell you.

Doreen: Well she's a smartmouth, stupid ass, stuck up witch.

Stephanie: People like her that give people like us a real bad name.

Vincent: I can't believe her. Why does she hate me so much?

Doreen: She hates everybody, Vincent. She even hates me.

Finally, the girls got Vincent out of those ropes, and out of that nasty party. Gary Dunne spotted the girls taking Vincent away.

Gary: Hey, wait a minute! They're not men! They're them girls! Wait until Geri and the gang hears this!

So Gary rushed straight over to Geri and her friends to tell them all the news.

Gary: Hey everybody, listen up!

A man: What's happening, Gary?

Geri: Yeah, what's going on?

Gary: Our lover Stimpy has just took off with those girls dressed up as gay men, and they're not really men at all, it was Doreen and her roomates again!

Matthew: What?! That dumb idiot!

Geri: Those dirty crooks! How dare they take Stimpy away from the men!

Everybody: YEAH!

Geri: That's the last straw! Everybody, we're going out to search for those girls, and the men's lover Stimpy! And we need to find them right away or we won't have no party!

Benny: I'm ready to get our lover back this year!

Geri: You said a mouthful, Benny! WE GO NOW!

Everybody: YEAH, LET'S GO GET 'EM ALL!

So everybody runs out of the house, hop in their cars, and looked all over New York for Vincent and the girls. Meanwhile, Doreen showed Vincent all the Christmas declorations around the city along with the other girls.

Vincent: Wow! The declerations look very swell this year.

Doreen: Yeah. They sure look and pretty.

Vincent: Just like you, Doreen.

Doreen: (laughs.) Aw, why thank you, Vincent.

Cindy: I love it all too.

Doreen: Say, would you guys like to go over to my house for a bit and play a game of Uno before we go over to the home of Farmer Gray for the Christmas party tonight?

Vincent: That would be excellent!

Ronda: That would be great!

Christina: Cool!

Stephanie: Rock 'n' roll!

Katie: Awesome!

Judy: I think that would be very nice.

Doreen: Then let's do it since we still have time.

Meanwhile back out on the roads….

Geri: Search everywhere for them! They've got the gay guy!

Manny: I see them, boss!

Geri: Where, Manny?!

Manny: They're going back to that stupid penthouse over there!

Geri: That's Doreen's house!

Scott: Should we follow them, Geri?

Geri: YES, YOU BOOB! FOLLOW THEM!

Vincent: (looking behind him.) Doreen, we've got people pursuing us.

Doreen: WHAT?! It's Geri!

Cindy: Looks like there's no time for a game of UNO now!

Doreen: Full speed ahead! We're on our way to the home of Farmer Gray right now!

Geri: GET 'EM!

Stephanie: Ooh, how I hate Geri!

They all went out from the city to the country of the state of New York to Syosset, where the farmyard of Farmer Gray lives with his family in a big huge farm.

Katie: Did we lose Geri, Doreen?

Doreen: Yeah, I believe we lost them.

Ronda: Good.

Doreen: Let's find a parking place and head over there.

Everybody: YEAH!

Doreen found a parking place on the country curb, they went out, and they walked over to Farmer Gray's house. Doreen knocked on the door, a little boy looked out the window and said "Dad, it's Doreen Blanc and her friends!"

Stephanie: Say, Doreen, is that little Jimmy?

Doreen: Yes it is. That means everybody's there in the house, and Farmer Gray himself.

So a man with a moustache came to the door, and that's Farmer Gray. So he opened the door, and let Doreen and her friends in.

Farmer Gray: Well hello, Doreen. Merry Christmas.

Farmer Gray's wife came to the front also. And her name is Ingrid.

Ingrid: Henry, who's that at the door?

Farmer Gray: It's Doreen and the gang.

Ingrid: Well hello, Doreen and friends. Do come in. Merry Christmas.

Doreen: Merry Christmas to you too, Ingrid and Henry.

All the other girls: Merry Christmas, Farmer Henry Gray, and Ingrid.

Vincent: Merry Christmas. My name is Vincent. I'm new here in New York.

Farmer Gray: Well welcome aboard, Vincent, and a Merry Christmas to you. I'm Farmer Henry gray, and this is my wife Ingrid.

Ingrid: Seasons Greetings, Vincent. Welcome.

Vincent: Thank you.

Doreen: Are the kids here with you guys too, Henry?

Farmer Gray: Indeed they are. They're in the room playing.

And they were five kids, three boys and two girls named Robert, Elmer, Jimmy, Karina, and Cheryl. Robert is eleven years old, Elmer is nine years old, Jimmy is six years old, Karina is seven years old, and Cheryl is four years old. So Doreen and the gang said hello to them.

Doreen: Hello, kids!

The kids: Hello, Doreen! Merry Christmas!

Doreen: Merry Christmas to all of you!

The other girls: Merry Christmas, kids!

The kids: Merry Christmas, Cindy, Ronda, Judy, Christina, Stephanie, and Katie!

And the kids all rushed over to give the ladies hugs and kisses, and the ladies hugged and kissed them right back.

Jimmy: Hey, who's the dude with you ladies?

Doreen: Kids, meet our new friend from St. Louis. Vincent Mole.

Vincent: (smiling.) Merry Christmas, kids!

The kids: Merry Christmas to you too, Vincent!

Vincent: I'm new here in New York. My family and I moved here from St. Louis, Missouri.

Robert: Well welcome, Vincent.

Vincent: Thank you. And what are your names?

Robert: I'm Robert.

Elmer: I'm Elmer.

Jimmy: I'm Jimmy.

Karina: I'm Karina.

Cheryl: And I'm Cheryl.

Vincent: And once again I'm Vincent. Nice to meet all of you.

The kids: You too!

Stephanie: Say, do you kids want to sing some Christmas songs with us?

The kids: YEAH!

Doreen: What kind of Christmas song would you kids like to sing first?

Jimmy: How about "Deck The Halls."

Cheryl: No. I like "Jingle Bells."

Elmer: No way. Let's sing "Frosty The Snowman."

Doreen: Frosty the snowman it is.

The kids: YEAH!

Doreen: Let's everybody sing together! Ready?! One two three four!

Everybody: Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul.

With a corncop pipe and a button nose and

Two eyes made out of coal.

Frosty the snowman was a fairy tale they say.

He was made of snow, but the children know

How he came to life that day.

There must have been some magic in that old suit hat they found.

But when they placed it on his head, he began to dance around.

Oh, Frosty the snowman was alive as he could be.

And the children say he can laugh and play

Just the same as you and me.

Doreen: Great singing, everybody! Let's sing some more!

Everybody: Okay!

Frosty the snowman knew the sun was hot that day.

So he said "Let's run and we'll have some fun now before

I melt away."

Down to the village with a broomstick in his hand.

Running here and there all around the square saying

"Catch me if you can."

He led them down the streets of town right to a traffic cop.

But he only paused a moment when he heard him holler

"STOP!"

Frosty the snowman had to hurry on his way.

So he waved goodbye saying "Please don't cry.

I'll be back again someday.

Thumpity thump thump thumpiy thump thump.

Look at Frosty go.

Thumpity thump thump thumpity thump thump.

Over the hills of snow.

Thumpity thump thump thumpity thump thump.

Alive as he can be.

Thumpity thump thump thumpity thump thump.

Happy and gay is he. YEAH!

Doreen: Great singing, kids! Give yourselves a great big hand!

And they did.

The kids: YAY!

Ingrid: Dinner's ready, everybody!

Everybody: YEAH!

And they all rushed to the kitchen to the dinner table to get ready to eat.

Vincent: Wow, I'm hungry.

Stephanie: Me too, Vincent. I'm starving.

Doreen: I'm ready to eat big time.

Ingrid and Farmer Gray brought in the food. It was like a real Thanksgiving dish. There was turkey, dressing, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, spinach, green beans, fruits, vegetables, potato salad, cranberry sauce, deviled eggs, pumpkin pie for dessert, and the coffee for the adults. It was a whole feast of food.

Jimmy: Mmmmmmmmmm. I love all of this food.

Elmer: Me too, Jimmy. I'm so hungry I could eat a whole turkey.

Farmer Gray: Okay, everybody, we're all ready to eat. Doreen, will you say the grace?

Doreen: Sure. Father in Heaven, we thank you for bringing us all together again, and we thank you for everything else that you've done for us. Now we pray for the food that we are about to eat. Please give us strength and power from the food that we're going to eat, and to nurish our bodies from the food to keep us alive, happy, healthy, and well. Thank you for bringing us together, and we hope our friendship would last a long long time. So please help us with that. And these and other blessings that we ask in the name of the lord Jesus Christ and for his sake. We thank you. Amen.

Everybody: AMEN!

And they all get a lot of the food being polite with each other, and starting over to eat it. But little do they know that founding them all the way out to the country at the home of Farmer Gray, family, and friends was none other than that nasty Geri McGail and their other nasty, and evil friends. They all finally found Doreen and her friends, and followed their tracks.

Geri: We've got them, everyone. They're having dinner with a farmer family.

Matthew: Well, what are we going to do now?!

Geri: Shhhhhhh! Not so loud, Matthew sweety.

Matthew: Sorry, honey.

Geri: Alright. Here's what we'll do. We're gonna sneak up to the house quietly, and just before they pass around the coffee and the pumpkin pie, we'll get them.

Gary: And we're gonna get my lover too, right, Geri?

Geri: Indeed, Gary, because he has no right being with people! He's not good enough! He's gay!

Benny: Yes, we men want his body.

Another girl: But we women don't.

Manny: Hey Geri, I think they're done with dinner.

Scott: Now they're getting ready to pass around the coffee and the pumpkin pie.

Geri: Well, everybody. CHARGE!

And they all busted in Farmer Gray's house to start more chaos!

Doreen: What the hell is going on here?!

The kids: HELP! MOM! DAD!

Geri: (grabbed Vincent by the neck of his shirt.) IF YOU WERE TOLD ONCE, YOU WERE TOLD A THOUSAND TIMES! YOU BELONG TO THE MEN, FOOL!

Vincent: Geri, are you on DRUGS?! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ANY MEN! OKAY?!

Farmer Gray: You knuckleheads stay away from our kids! Do you understand me?!

A black man: NO! You come anywhere near me and those stupid kids, I'd whip yo' ass!

Stephanie: I don't think so, dude!

The black man: And just who do you think you're talkin' to bitch?!

Then Stephanie kicked the black guy across the face with her right foot out the door.

Stephanie: (to the black guy.) AND STAY OUT!

Elmer: Thank you, Stephanie. You saved our lives.

Meanwhile, Doreen and Geri are crossover catfighting over Vincent.

Doreen: (slapped Geri's face hard.) You leave Vincent alone this very instant!

Geri: (slapped Doreen's face hard.) NO! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE WITH THE MEN!

Doreen: HOW DARE YOU, GERI! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! HE'S A REAL SWEET GUY! NOW TURN HIM LOOSE!

Geri: (angry.) GET LOST!

And Doreen and Geri started catfighting each other big time. But meanwhile, Farmer Gray went and grabbed his riffle, and aimed it at the nasty drug addicts gay guys, and Geri McGail, and told the creeps off.

Farmer Gray: NOW LOOK, YOU SOUTH PARK NASTY MONSTERS! I WANT YOU INMATURE CHILDREN OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS VERY MINUTE! YOU'RE RUINING OUR PARTY, PLUS, YOU JERKS ARE NOT INVITED! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE CHRISTMAS SEASON, NOT THE OTHER HOLIDAY AROUND! NOW GET OUT OF HERE, YOU UNGREATFUL CRITTERS YOU!

But little did Farmer Gray know that sneaking up behind him with his gun was none other than Matthew Conniff. He pointed his gun at Farmer Gray's head, and told him with a very bad threat.

Matthew: Nobody's leaving out of here at all, Pops. Now, either you put the riffle down immediately, or I'll blow your damn brains out. PUT IT DOWN NOW, OLD MANE!

And so, Farmer Gray put his riffle down the floor, the gay men took Vincent away from Doreen and her friends, and the bad people took off with Vincent.

Farmer Gray: I'm going to call the police.

Doreen: That's a good idea, Farmer Gray. Me and my roommates will help the police go out and rescue Vincent.

Ingrid: Good thing these dumb animals didn't take our picture prints by Curier and Ives.

Christina: They're safe and sound, Mrs. Gray.

Ingrid: Oh, bless you, Christina.

Cindy: Well what are we waiting for, you guys? No time to waste! Let's go!

Doreen: Wait, Cindy! (to Farmer Gray and Ingrid.) Would you two, and the kids like to come with us?

Ingrid: Sure. We haven't been into the city for such a long time.

Farmer Gray: It's been about a year since we've been to the city. I'll start the van. Ingrid, you go get the kids.

Ingrid: Right you are, Henry.

So Ingrid gets all the kids together to come with them.

Ingrid: Hey kids, it's time to go out!

All the kids: YAY!

Elmer: Where are we going, mom?

Ingrid: We're going to the city to rescue our friend Vincent from those bad people.

All the kids: ALRIGHT! We're going to the city!

We're going to the city!

We're going to the city!

We're going to the city!

So the kids grabbed their coats, hats, scarfs, and gloves so that they can head over to the van. The van is brand new. It's a 2012 red Toyota van.

Farmer Gray: Hop aboard, everyone!

All the kids: YAY!

So the kids hopped inside the red 2012 Toyota van so that they can go over to the city to rescue Vincent away from Geri McGail and her nasty kind.

Doreen: Just follow us and we'll show you where they are!

Farmer Gray: Okay, Doreen! Just show us where those creeps have token him, and we'll help you ladies stop those monsters! Okay?!

Doreen: Okay! (To the ladies.) Let's go, ladies! We have no time to waste!

All the ladies: Right!

So the girls led the way, and Farmer Gray and his family followed them.

But meanwhile heading back to the city, Vincent got handcuffed by Geri McGail, and Matthew Conniff while they're heading back to Geri's house to continue with the party.

Vincent: Why can't you creeps get a life like everybody else, especially like Doreen?!

Geri: We've got a life, dummy! You don't!

Vincent: I do too! How dare you guys take me away from my friends?! You guys put me back this very instant!

Geri: SHUT UP! You're not going anywhere near these losers again! You're gay, and you're gonna be with the men forever and ever!

Vincent: (crying.) NO, I WILL NOT BE WITH ANY MAN, ESPECIALLY A GAY MAN! I'M INTO WOMEN! TURN ME LOOSE, NOW!

Geri: SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! YOU'RE GONNA MARRY A MAN, STIMPY! AND THAT'S FINAL!

Vincent: TURN ME LOOSE, I SAID! I'm into nice people, not mean monsters like you guys!

Geri: I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE EITHER INTO BRITNEY SPEARS, OR VICTORIA JUSTCE! YOU'RE NOT BEING WITH ANYBODY LIKE THAT! EVER!

Vincent: (still crying.) WAAAAAAAAAAA! GET ME OUT OF HERE! SOB! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU GUYS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Geri: STOP ALL OF THAT CRYING! DO YOU HEAR ME?!

Vincent: NO! NOT UNLESS YOU GUYS APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Matthew: Say, Geri, is Stimpy crying?

Geri: Of course he is! He wants to go back to Doreen and those other stooges! He doesn't realize that he's gay, and needs to marry a man! He's just crying for absolutely no stupid reason at all!

Vincent: WAAAAA! SOB! YOU'RE MONSTERS!

Matthew: Stimpy, you stop all of that crying right now! Do you understand me?! You're crazy!

Vincent: I'M NOT CRAZY! YOU GUYS ARE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT WITH ME WITH THOSE GAY MEN! YOU GUYS HAVE NO RIGHT TORCHERING ME, AND THREATENING ME WITH YOUR NASTY GRIEF! AND YOU, GERI, YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS TROUBLE BECAUSE YOU STARTED IT WITH ME FIRST WHEN I WAS MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS AT THAT CHURCH PRAYING FOR NEW GOOD FRIENDS HERE IN NEW YORK BECAUSE I'M REALLY FROM ST. LOUIS, MISSOURI, AND NONE OF YOU REALLY KNOW THAT! SOB!

Matthew: (angry.) Look, Stimpy, I'm gonna take my belt off and whip you in a minute if you don't STOP ALL OF THAT CRYING!

Vincent: I WANT TO GO TO MY FRIENDS NOW!

Geri: YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH THOSE LOSERS! YOU KEEP ASKING US THAT, I'LL SMACK YOUR FACE OFF!

Vincent: YEAH?! YOU AND WHO'S ARMY?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Matthew: Do you want me to tear him limb from limb for you, Geri? He's beginning to be a pain in the ass!

Geri: No, Matthew. But I will call the police on him if he doesn't behave himself! He's gay and he needs to be with the men!

Vincent: You two are insane! WHAT DO YOU GUYS KEEP HAVING AGAINST ME JUST BECAUSE I HAPPEN TO BE A DIFFERENT PERSON FROM ANOTHER CITY AND STATE!

Geri and Matthew: SHUT UP, STIMPY!

Vincent: AND MY NAME IS NOT STIMPY! I am Vincent Mole!

Geri: Nice try, Stimpy!

Suddenly, Vincent looked up to the front of Geri's rearview mirror, and it was Doreen Blanc and the girls, along with Farmer Gray's family following Geri's tracks, along with the rest of Geri's nasty crue. So Vincent called Doreen for help.

Vincent: HELP ME, DOREEN!

Even Geri looked through her rearview mirror, and she was really mad!

Geri: WHAT?! It's that pesty European cheekbones bitch Doreen again! HOW DID SHE KNOW THAT WE WERE HEADING BACK TO THE CITY TO MY HOUSE?!

Matthew: Maybe she's psychic?

Geri: Don't be funny!

Matthew: Sorry.

But meanwhile following Geri, and the rest of the nasty bunch from behind, it's Doreen Blanc and the girls, along with Farmer Gray's family.

Doreen: There they are, ladies! I'm gonna kill Geri McGail, and her boyfriend for robbing Vincent! I can't believe Geri would be such a fallen angel from me!

Stephanie: Because she's screwed, that's why!

Ronda: I hate her already, and her nasty friends. They're going to do something bad to Vincent. I just knew it.

Doreen: Not if we go straight to their house and get them, Ronda.

Christina: Yeah, that's right, Doreen. We're gonna teach those shitdogs a lesson they'll never forget!

Katie: OOH! How I'm gonna flatten that stuck up snob Geri McGail! She thinks she's better than everybody else when she's not!

Doreen: Yeah, you're telling me. Such a fallen angel. Geri's not my friend anymore.

Cindy: As a matter of fact, Doreen, she's nobody's friend. She's nothing but a rotten diva. That's what she is.

Judy: I detest people like Geri. It's just like she wants to go to Hollywood and be such a diva star like Jennifer Lopez, or who knows who.

Katie: Well poo poo on her. She's not gonna go far like that. No adoring fan would go to her for an autograph.

Ronda: Not at all!

Doreen: We're almost there, you guys.

Stephanie: And she's almost there too, along with her nasty friends. I don't call them friends at all. I call them monsters.

Doreen: Yeah, real ugly monsters that have no Christmas spirit. All they ever think about is Halloween, just like in those nasty Nightmare on Elm Street movies.

Christina: I hate Freddie Krueger. He makes me sick to my stomach, just like Geri and her friends. And I'm gonna kick her butt!

Meanwhile, they all finally made it back to Geri's house at 3125 10TH Avenue near 23RD Street back in the city.

Geri: YEAH, BABY! We finally made it!

Doreen: (getting out of her van at Geri's house.) So have we, you bitch! Now, give us Vincent!

Geri: DOREEN, HOW DARE YOU GUYS FOLLOW US AROUND TO OUR HOUSE LIKE THAT?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT'S VERY ILLEAGLE, AND VERY WRONG?!

Everybody: YEAH!

A beautiful black woman: Slap some damn sense into those girls, Geri!

Geri: Later, Moesha. Later.

Ronda: Look, Geri, we're telling you right now! Either you turn Vincent loose immediately, or we shall be forced to call the authorities on you for sending a lonely man to the gay guys!

Geri: (to Ronda.) YOU SHUT UP, YOU UGLY TRAMP! You don't look so cute at all!

Christina: Hey, you don't ever talk to my pal Ronda that way! We don't care how ugly or cute she is, we're all human! So there!

Then Geri slapped Christina's face real good and hard. And Christina grunted "UMMM" as her head was tilted to the left side of her real quick, and back in place slowly, and she put her hand to her right cheek, rubbed it up and down to stop the pain in her face.

Christina: (to Geri.) You're a bitch!

Geri: (getting ready to slap Christina again.) DO YOU WANT A FRESH ONE, HUH, TOUGH GIRL?!

Stephanie: Hey, you leave Christina alone, you snotty evil dushebag!

Then suddenly, Farmer Gray and his family came to Geri's house to save Vincent also. They parked their van to the side of the street, got out, and Farmer gray used his riffle at Geri and her friends and started raving at them.

Farmer Gray: NOW LISTEN HERE, ANIMALS!

But Matthew pointed his gun again at Farmer Gray's head, and started threatening him again.

Matthew: No, you listen here, Pops! We're going inside that house, party like crazy, and have the men have sex with Stimpy! So you and the losers had better clear out immediately, or you're all dead! Got that?!

But little did Matthew know that one of Farmer Gray's daughters Karina threw a rock on Matthew's head real fast, and Matthew said "OW!"

Matthew: (angry.) ALRIGHT! WHO DID THAT?! WHO THREW A ROCK IN MY HEAD?! SOMEBODY IS GONNA GET AN ASS WHOOPING FOR THIS! NOW SPEAK UP! WHO THREW THAT GODDAMN ROCK?!

Then Stephanie went up to Matthew, tapped him on his left shoulder and said to him "Hey!" Then Matthew turned around, looked at Stephanie, then Stephanie punched him right down to the ground.

Geri: (to Stephanie.) HOW DARE YOU HIT MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT, YOU BITCH!

Then Geri, Matthew, Doreen, Farmer Gray, and the rest of everybody were fighting each other over Vincent with their moves again just like in the old Batman television series from back in the sixties. Farmer Gray used his riffle to shoot down the bad people, but he missed, and missed again.

Geri: I HATE YOU, DOREEN!

Doreen: Hey, that's your problem, not mine!

Then Doreen punched Geri real good and hard across the face, and Geri fell down to the ground. Meanwhile, Farmer Gray's kids started throwing rocks at the bad people, and snowballs too, raving at them.

The kids: (to the bad people.) LEAVE OUR FRIENDS ALONE, YOU BIG BAD BULLIES!

Gary Dunne spotted the kids throwing rocks and snowballs at his nasty friends. So Gary went up to the kids and threatened them.

Gary: Hey, what the hell do you brats think you're doing?!

The kids: (screamed and ran!) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gary: COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE JACKASSES!

Gary started chasing the kids all around Geri's house, and Farmer Gray spotted Gary chasing his kids and threatening them. So Farmer Gray went to their rescue by shooting Gary's behind with his riffle. Then Gary let out a yell.

Gary: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Farmer Gray: (to Gary.) YOU LEAVE MY KIDS ALONE, YOU HOMOSEXUAL PUNK!

Then Vincent ran and hid behind a big tree because he couldn't fight at all. He wasn't born a fighter. He's only a lover. So he's trying to avoid the fight.

Stephanie: Hey ladies, where's Vincent?!

Christina: I don't know, Stephanie!

Vincent: (to the ladies.) Here I am, ladies, behind this big tree!

Then Christina, Stephanie, and even Doreen ran over to the big tree to Vincent.

Doreen: Are you okay, Vincent?

Vincent: (sad.) No, not really. I don't know what's Geri's problem with me. I don't know why she bashed me across the head with that stupid newspaper at the church when I was praying and minding my own business. (He's starting to cry.) Why does Geri think I'm gay when I'm not? What does she and her friends have against me?!

Christina: Aw, dude, don't cry. Okay, Vincent? She's just a very bad person.

Stephanie: She's just psycho, that's all. So don't cry, Sweetie.

Doreen: It's gonna be alright, Vincent honey. We've got your back because we love you, and we know that you're not gay. You're a real cool guy, and very sweet.

Christina: Mm-hmm, and you're also very smart. We like sweet and special guys like you, no matter what your standards are, and no matter where you're from You're welcome to New York anytime.

Vincent: Thank you, Ladies. Thank you.

Stephanie: Do you want us cool sisters of the future to cheer you up by us slapping our cheeks across our faces for you so that we can give you great big cheek to cheek hugs?

Vincent: Oh, that would help out very much. That would be very extremely nice.

Doreen: Let's do it, girls. For Vincent.

But before the girls were going to slap their faces for Vincent, Geri McGail stopped them in their moves, and threatened them.

Geri: Just you ladies hold it right there, you holiday spiritual bimbos!

Stephanie: Who are you calling a bimbo, bitch?!

Geri: We want Stimpy NOW!

The girls & Vincent: NO!

Doreen: You did enough messing with Vincent too many times, Geri! Now he's hurt, and YOU HURT HIM!

Geri: And I'm gonna start hurting you three if you don't hand over Stimpy NOW!

Doreen: Not on your life, you damn diva!

Stephanie: (punched Geri's left eye.) TAKE THAT!

Geri: (let out a yell.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MATTHEW!

And Geri ran over to Matthew and her friends.

Vincent: (to Geri.) THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR DOING BAD THINGS TO ME! YOU DESERVE IT, YOU WICKED WITCH!

Then that big guy Bruno spotted the girls with Vincent as well behind the big tree. He saw what Stephanie did to Geri and he was mad. So he rushed over to the big tree and told them off with a bad negative threat.

Bruno: I SAW WHAT YOU FOUR LAMEBRAINS DID TO GERI, AND YOU CREEPS ARE GONNA GET IT GOOD!

Doreen: SAYA WHO, YOU BIG STIFF?!

Bruno: SAYS ME, YOU DUMB BROAD!

Then Farmer Gray saw the girls and Vincent in trouble with Bruno. So he fired at will on Bruno's back with his riffle. Bruno let out a yell as well, and ran for his life away from Geri's house, and before he went back to his car, the police came, used their clubs, and bashed Bruno with the clubs, handcuffed him, and threw him in the New York City paddy wagon. Then more policemen came with their cars, got out of them, and gathered all of Geri's nasty friends because they were bad.

Geri: (saw the police.) WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! WHO CALLED THE POLICE?!

Katie: (to Geri.) It was I who called the police on you jerks, ass bitch! Me and Ingrid both!

Ingrid: (to Geri.) Because you monsters are destroying the holidays for everybody around here, and torchering everyone to death! You people are sinners! And may God have mercy on your souls until the judgement day when it comes!

Matthew: (grabbed by two policemen.) GODDAMMIT! I WANT TO PARTY WITH MY WOMEN! I WANT THE MEN TO HAVE SEX WITH THAT GEEK! THIS IS HALLOWEEN! SHIT! GODDAMMIT!

The two policemen: (to Matthew.) SHUT UP!

Geri: (to Katie and Ingrid.) YOU TWO ASSHOLES ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!

A policewoman: (pointing her gun out at Geri:) I don't think so, honey! I don't think so, honey! Geri McGail, you're under arrest on suspension of harassing a lonely newcomer of New York City by the name of Vincent Mole, and threatening people who love Christmas very well! You're sentenced to life in prison! Let's go!

Geri: (to herself.) I hate Christmas, dammit!

Then suddenly, Doreen's friends from her job at the Metropolitan Life Tower came to Geri's house as well, including the boss Richard Waters, and saw what was going on with the police, and the bad people.

Laurie: Holy cow! What happened here?!

Leslie: I don't know, girl. Let's find out.

Mr. Waters: Look, ladies! It's Doreen and Vincent!

Laurie: Along with other people with them, especially Doreen's roommates!

Mr. Waters: Let's go!

Then suddenly, Vincent's parents came up to Geri's yard as well. They saw Vincent with the girls, and Farmer Gray's family rushed over to them just to check on Vincent.

Amy: (cried.) Oh, my baby!

Clerence: Are you alright, son?

Vincent: I am this time, mom and dad. Doreen, her roommates, and farmer Gray's family saved my life from a bunch of nasty people that want me away from my new friends to a bunch of gay men and mean people. But the police got them just in time.

Then Doreen tuned around real fast and saw Vincent's parents near by.

Doreen: (smiling.) Oh hi, Mr. and Mrs. Mole. I didn't know you two were here as well.

Amy: What happened here, Doreen?

Doreen: A psycho woman named Geri McGail whom I used to be friends with had turned out to be a fallen angel monster with your son while I was showing him around New York City, took him to a sleigh ride, invited him to my parents' house, and my house as well to meet my roommates, going sledding, and over to farmer Gray's place out in the country. Geri and her nasty asshole friends keep molesting Vincent, called him a dumb name like Stimpy from the Ren and Stimpy show, used him as a sex toy for the rotten gay guys because they all want to kill him for absolutely no reason at all.

Christina: But we've took care of it so they won't bother your son anymore.

Amy: Oh, thank Heavens.

Doreen: Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Mole, I want you to meet my roommates. Meet Cindy Nantz, Ronda Lithaw, Judy Hand, Katie Mendozier, Stephanie Mazza, and Christina Melendez.

Amy & Clerence: Hi, ladies. Merry Christmas.

The girls: Hi. Merry Christmas to you guys, Mr. and Mrs. Mole.

Then suddenly, Leslie Salas, Laurie Michelle Spinnaker, and the boss himself Richard Waters went over to the girls, Vincent, and Farmer Gray's family as well to see if they're okay. But the good friends were still introducing Vincent's parents to Farmer Gray' family.

Farmer Gray: (to Amy and Clerence.) Hello, you guys. I'm Farmer Henry Gray. You two must be Vincent's parents. Right?

Clerence: That's us. Merry Christmas to you, sir.

Laurie: My God, what happened around here, you guys?

Mr. Waters: We saw the police come to this house!

Leslie: What's been going down, y'all?

Doreen: You guy, it's a long story.

Stephanie: But everything's okay now. Nothing bad has happened to us. We're all alright.

Doreen: We'll talk about it when we get back to work. Okay, you guys?

Laurie: Sure.

Leslie: find with me, girl.

Mr. Waters: As you wish.

Clerence: (to Vincent.) So are you ready to come back home with us, son?

Vincent: More than ever.

Doreen: (to the Mole family.) Oh, before you guys go, I have an announcement to make for everybody.

Farmer Gray: Oh you do?

Clerence: What's up?

Vincent: We're listening.

Doreen: On Christmas Day, you all are invited to my parents' house for an all new Christmas batch where there's dinner, games, prizes, and a lot of Christmas presents to give to everybody. And Vincent, you and your family are invited to come too.

Vincent: COOL! How about it, mom and dad? Can we all go together to Doreen's parents' house for this Christmas batch? I've met all of her family, and they're all very nice.

Clerence: (to Amy.) What do you think, Amy? Do you want to go to Doreen's family's place for Christmas?

Amy: I can't see why not. Of course.

Clerence: (to Doreen.) We'll do it, Doreen.

Doreen: Awesome! And after Christmas, everybody, we'll all go downtown and take a bunch of sleigh rides all around New York City, and Time Square. What do you say, everybody?

Everybody: YEAH! YAY!

Vincent: (smiling.) Looks like God has answered all of my prayers after all. I'm glad I've got good truly BFFs here in New York City just like I did back home in St. Louis.

Soon, it was Christmas Day. And everybody including Vincent, the girls, Laurie, Leslie, the boss Richard Waters, and Farmer gray's family are over at Doreen's family's house for this great Christmas batch, even Vincent's parents Amy and Clerence. And they all got along great.

Doris: (to Doreen.) hey, Doreen! I heard that some bad people took Vincent away from you guys. Why did they do that?

Doreen: Because they all thought he was gay, and we know that he's not. Plus, they were doing all sorts of very bad things to him. But they're in prison now so they'll be spending Christmas time in there, and many years.

Mary: Well we know that Vincent is not gay the first time we all have met him.

Cambria: Yeah, he's a real sweetheart. He deserves good friends, and a beautiful gal pal by his side.

Doreen: Someone like me of course?

The sisters: Yeah, someone like you.

Doris: Because you're a beautiful woman, Doreen. And Vincent deserves you.

Cambria: After all, you've met him at your job.

Mary: I think you and Vincent make a great couple.

Doreen: I believe so too, ladies. And you're all right. (She looks at the clock on the wall.) Oh, that's my cue, ladies! I've got to sing this song for everybody! We'll talk some more about this later. Okay?

All three sisters: Good luck!

So Doreen rushes up to the living room getting ready to sing her song for everybody, and she's got a CD with the music to put it in the stereo. So she calls for everybody's attention.

Doreen: Excuse me, everyone! May I have your attention please? (Everybody's quiet now.) Thank you. I wish to sing to each and everyone of you a Christmas classic. It's a remake that I did with some of my friends from high school, it's a rock'n'roll tune. So everybody, get up from your seats because you're gonna be dancing to this Christmas song. Everybody get up right now! Everybody!

So everybody gets up from their seats, Doreen puts the CD in the compact disc player, she starts it, and everybody's dancing to this fast paced, four count rock'n'roll Christmas classic in a G major tune called Sleigh Ride while Doreen starts to sing it.

Doreen: Just hear those sleigh bells jingling

Ring ting tingling too.

Come on, it's lovely wheather for a

Sleigh ride together with you.

Outside, the snow is falling and friends are calling yoohoo.

Come on, it's lovely wheather for a sleigh ride together with you.

Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, let's go.

Let's look at the show.

We're riding in a wonderland of snow.

Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, it's grand, just holding your hand.

We're riding along with a song in a wintery fairyland.

Our cheeks are nice and rosey and comfort cosey are we.

We snuggle close together like two birds of a feather would be.

Let's take that road before us, and sing a courus or two.

Come on, it's lovely wheather for a sleigh ride together with you.

(And she slapped her left cheek real good and hard across her face and grunted.)

UMM umm!

And everybody continued dancing to the instrumental part while the music continued playing, and everybody was really having a great time with all smiles on their faces. Vincent was having most of a ball with a sweet and positive smile on his face a lot because now he's got people in New York City that really love him, even Doreen. Doreen started singing again.

Doreen: There's a Christmas party at the home of Farmer Gray.

Farmer Gray: That's me!

Doreen: It'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day.

We'll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop.

At the fire place where we watch the chestnuts pop. POP POP POP!

There's a happy feeling nothing in the world can buy.

While we pass around the coffee and the pumpkin pie.

It'll nearly be like that picture print by Curier and Ives.

These wonderful thing are the things we'll remember all through are lives!

Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring ting tingling too.

Come on, it's lovely wheather for a sleigh ride together with you.

Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling YOOHOO!

Come on, it's lovely wheather for a sleigh ride together with you.

Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, let's go.

Let's look at the show.

We're riding to a wonderland of snow.

Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, it's grand, just holding your hand.

We're riding along with a song in a wintery fairyland.

Nice and rosey and comfort cosey are we.

We snuggle close together like two birds of a feather would be.

Let's take that road before us and sing a courus or two.

Come on, it's lovely wheather for a sleigh ride together with you.

Lovely wheather for a sleigh ride together with you.

Lovely wheather for a sleigh ride together with, lovely wheather for a sleigh ride together with,

Lovely wheather for a sleigh ride together with you. YEAH!

And everybody clapped and cheered for Doreen for doing such a great job singing the song. Vincent rushed over to her and congragulated her on the song.

Vincent: That was wonderful, Doreen, and I love that slap you did in the middle of it! That was very hot!

Doreen: Why thank you, Vincent! Thank you!

And they both gave each other a great big cheek to cheek hug and kiss. Then everybody went up to Doreen and congradulated her.

Farmer Gray: That was great, Doreen!

Doreen: Thank you, Farmer gray!

Laurie: That was really excellent, Doreen!

Doreen: Why thank you, Laurie!

Leslie: Girlfriend, I've got to hand it to you! You're alright!

Doreen: Thanks, Leslie!

And the two beautiful girls gave each other a high five, and a great big cheek to cheek hug because Doreen's performance of Sleigh Ride was awesome! Even Richard Waters liked it as well. Everybody was happy because they love the party, and they love the song.

The next day, Christmas was over for everybody in New York City. Everybody went to take a sleigh ride on each and every horse and sleigh in downtown New York City. Still everybody looks around all the Christmas stuff from buildings and stores everywhere while they're on a sleigh ride. Farmer Gray's family went on one, Doreen's family went on one, Mr. and Mrs. Mole went on another alone by themselves, Richard Waters, Leslie, and Laurie went on another by themselves, and Doreen, Vincent, and Doreen's roommates went on a sleigh ride alone so that they can spend some time withVincent as their new favorite BFF for life.

Vincent: Ladies, this is the best Christmas ever. I'm glad you girls have came around to get to know me. In fact, I'm glad everbody has.

Doreen: Well we're all glad to get to know you, Vincent. Aren't we, ladies?

All the girls: We sure enough are.

And all of the girls slapped their cheekbones real good and hard across their faces for Vincent, Vincent got turned on and excited because he has a fetish for women's cheekbones, and all of the girls gave Vincent great big cheek to cheek hugs and kisses as they promised before.

Vincent: Oh, thank you ladies. Thank you all so much You don't know how much this all means to me. You all are my special Christmas present ever. And I am so thankful.

Doreen: You're our Christmas gift to us too, Vincent. See, we knew you have a fetish for women's high cheekbones, especially my high cheekbones.

Christina: And you know that we'll always take good care of you, dude.

Stephanie: And You're welcome to spend time with all of us any day, including the holiday seasons.

Vincent: Anytime, ladies?

All the girls: Anytime, Vincent.

Vincent: Excellent! I wonder what we'll do for Valentine's Day, or Easter, or the Fourth of July, or even something like that.

And the girls started laughing with Vincent because they all think he's funny in a good way. Vincent laughed with them as well because he loves his new friends here in New York City. And Mr. and Mrs. Mole were in another sleigh ride looking out for their son Vincent along with the gilrs beside him as well.

Amy: Look, Clerence. There's our boy Vincent all surrounded by those beautiful women, including Doreen by his side. How wonderful is this.

Clerence: Well, honey, I believe our son is going to be alright from now on.

And that concludes our story of Sleigh Ride. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
